


Let's Just Keep Pretending

by forthemoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Pining Niall, Side Lilo - Freeform, uni!AU, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemoon/pseuds/forthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Harry by the way."</p><p>"Ni-Niall." he answers.</p><p>"Thanks for this man. I owe you one."</p><p>And that's how it all starts.</p><p>That's how Niall becomes Harry's "Boyfriend" fake boyfriend that is.</p><p>And yeah Niall had a huge crush on Harry before this. And he was dying for a chance to get noticed by him. And he should be happy, except this isn't really what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really lazy when it comes to checking over my work for errors. So I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> ***On pause****   
> Fair warning, I wrote this for my own entertainment and I really didn't think so many of you would like it and take the time to write these wonderful comments. I cringe every time i go back and read my own fic, because there are soo many grammar and spelling errors. Like holy crap, there are so many. I just think that for my own sanity, before i can continue producing more chapters, I should go back and edit this fic. I entertained the idea of just deleting it and revising it at my own time and then posting it as a complete fic....but that would mean loosing all your wonderful comments, and I can't bring myself to do that. So instead i'll still be revising and editing, and hopefully one day I can post he rest of the chapters. (If anyone wants to be my betta, holler at me.)

Long soft fingers are tracing paths along his body. They go from his neck all the way to his hipbone. He shivers from the shy tocuhes. 

"Harry." He whispers, as the boy's lips touch the side of his jaw and gentley nibble on it. 

"Tell me what you want baby." his raspy voice says. Niall wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. 

"You, I want you." Niall finally says, his lips go back to Harry's and the once shy and slow kiss turns hungrier and hotter. Harry begins to move his hips against Niall's in a slow rythm, the friction feels good though. It's making Niall harder. 

"Feel that." Harry rutts a little harder against Niall. "I'm so hard for you." Niall lets out a small moan. "I'm gonna make you feel so good...."

 

The loud slam of a door was what managed to wake Niall up from his nap,and possible wet dream. He had been doing some reading but telling from the position he was in now, he had probably fallen asleep, he wipes the small amount of drool on the side of his mouth and glared at the person who had disrupted his sleep and dream. Without even looking though, he could probably already guess who it was.

His roommate.

"Lou, what have I told you about slamming the door like that?" he said in a tired voice, letting a yawn escape afterwards. He stretches his muscles, hearing some of them crack from the uncomfortable position he had been in. That's when he saw a shirt flying his way and it was too late to stop it before it was covering his face. He grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell Lou?" But Louis wasn't paying much attention to Niall, like most times, he was in his own little world as he rummaged through his and Niall's shared closet. He picked up a shirt.

"Hey that's mine."

"Shut up blondie, so you know that really hot bloke who looks like David Bekham?"

"Yeah Liam, he's in my sociology class." Niall said, raising an eyebrow. Watching as Louis threw shirt after shirt until he found the one he was looking for. "What about him?"

"Well he's having a party tonight at his frat house and naturally he invited me." Louis said.

"Invited you? Or did you invite yourself?"

"Well...."

"I knew it! Lou we can't just show up."

"Oh but we can, and we are. Liam will be thankful I chose to show up when I'm giving him the best...."

"Lalala" Niall chanted covering his ears. "I don't want to hear the sexual plans you've made about him mate."

"Okay, but you're coming right?" Louis asked, face lighting up when he found the shirt he was looking for.

"I don't-"

"You know who else will be there? That curly haired bloke you're infatuated with." Louis said. Niall finally looked up in interest.

"Harry?"

"Yeah him, isn't he part of Liam's fraternity?" Louis asked.

"Um...I...I don't know." Niall stuttered. Truth was, that Niall could probably tell you everything about the curly haired boy. He wasn't in Liam's fraternity, just a really good friend of his, he was a sophomore now, he had a sister, his birthday was February 1st. And okay maybe Niall was infatuated. But Harry, he was something else entirely. Not only was he really pretty with his curly brown hair and green eyes. But his laugh and personality gave Niall heart eyes every time he had the honor of bumping into him. Which was often, but he will deny that it was because of his constant stalking.

"Earth to Niall, hello." the snapping of fingers infront of his eyes had him break from his thoughts and looking up at his friend. "So it's a yes huh? Dude you are so whipped for this guy."

"Am not." Niall said crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows in a scowl. But it only made Louis laugh.

"Who knows man, maybe this night Harry might actually notice you." Oh did Niall forget to mention that Harry had no idea who he was.

XXX

Niall walked into the big house not knowing what to expect. He almost laughed though when it all looked exactly like how it was portrayed on TV. Booze everywhere, loud music, and scantly clad girls and guys grinding. Louis pulled him towards the kitchen and handed him a beer.

"I'm going to go find Liam and introduce myself. You're okay on your own right?" No Niall wanted to say.

"Yeah sure." was what came out though. Louis was off as soon as the words made it past Niall's lips and he was now left there on his own. At a party where he knew nobody. He took a sip of his beer and tried his best to look calm and cool. He walked out of the kitchen and found a corner to stand near. He was so pathetic. But luckily everybody was too invested in having a good time that they never stopped to notice the one blonde awkward kid in the corner, who wasn't having a good time.

Suddenly out of nowhere. An arm snaked it's way around his waist and pulled him close.

"Please pretended to be my boyfriend, I'll pay you fifty bucks." a rushed voice spoke, and fuck Niall knew that voice too well. And he prays he's not passed out somewhere dreaming about this green eyed angel. But upon craning his head back to look, he's met with green eyes. Harry. Harry Styles is grabbing Niall. He forgets what he's just been asked and kind of stares open mouthed.

"Harry!!!" A high pitched voice is heard over the loud music and Niall doesn't have time to react. Or pinch himself awake, before warm lips are pressing against his. His body goes rigid in the other boys arms. Because holy shit! This isn't happening to him. Harry winds his fingers in the back of Niall's hair turning his head a little so that they are at a more comfortable angle. And for a moment Niall let's himself enjoy the kiss and gives into Harry. He moves his lips against his. And Niall forgets that this is only suppose to be an act because damn it he's dreamt about this for so long.

Harry finally pulls back, and Niall opens his eyes. They stare at each other for a while.

"Thanks man." Harry finally says. Niall simply nods because he thinks he's lost his voice when Harry decided to show up and ask him to "pretend to be his boyfriend."

"Harry?" Before Harry turns he mouths "Please" at Niall and reaches out for his hand. Niall once again freezes, he looks down at their intertwined hands.

"Yes?" Harry says. The girl looks at their intertwined hands before looking Niall up and down.

"So it's true?" she asks. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Three weeks, right babe." Harry brings up their intertwined hands and kisses the back of Niall's hand. Niall almost passes out right then and there but he finds it in him to nod.

"Since when where you into guys?"

"Since I met...." Harry doesn't know his name so he improvises. "this amazing blue eyed boy."

"Okay so if you're so in love. Prove it." the girl says with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't you see our kiss, we can kiss again if you'd-"

"No. I want you to announce your relationship to everyone in this house." She smirks. Harry loosens his hold on Niall's hand, and already Niall misses it's warmth.

"Wait, what?"

"If what you're saying is true and you can't see me anymore because you have a boyfriend. Then prove it by announcing it. And I'll leave you alone." She shrugs. Harry finally looks at Niall with uncertainty.

"Okay." He finally says with confidence in his voice.

"But after this I want the key you stole to my room back!" He grabs Niall's hand and pulls him along towards where he assumes the music is being played. Harry leans into Niall.

"I'm Harry by the way."

"Ni-Niall." he answers.

"Thanks for this man. I owe you big time."

XXXX

And that's how it all starts.

That's how Niall becomes Harry's "Boyfriend" fake boyfriend that is.

And yeah Niall had a huge crush on Harry before this. And he was dying for a chance to get noticed by him. And he should be happy, except this isn't really what he had in mind.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Niall enters his dorm room after a long day of lectures and notes only to find his best friend and his... He honestly has no idea what liam and louis are, but they are currently snogging each others faces off and dry humping on the small couch louis and niall bought. Niall drops his bag near the entrance but they still continue , and oh god louis has his hand up Liam's shirt and Liam's hand is....  
he's never left a room so fast. 

He ends up going to the university's library, it's calm and quite enough that niall can rest and catch up on some reading. He takes the small table near the back window and opens his textbook. He's engrossed in his reading until he hears a quite giggle. He ignores it. He begins to hear quite whispers, and he tries his best to keep reading but its all very distracting so he turns and leans back a little to get a better view of who exactly is making those noises behind the ac-al non fiction bookshelf. And boy does he wish he had just kept on reading. He's met with the sight of Harry pressing a girl against the shelf , their lips connected. He feels a feeling of dread and something else at the pit of his stomach. And he's pissed okay because why can't they get a fucking room, why does Niall have to keep on walking in on people making out! Is it a sign from above, telling him how pathetic he is for harboring this stupid crush on someone who won't ever like him back. And no matter how many times he tells himself he should just end the whole "pretend boyfriend" act with Harry. He can't. Not when Harry looks at him with those green eyes and pleads him to be his date to a party, or kisses his hand and cheek in a thanks for playing the part of his boyfriend. He can't walk away from it. But clearly Harry doesn't care enough to at least keep it in his pants and at least pretend he's faithful to Niall, he's tired of the pity looks he gets sometimes. So yeah Niall has a right to be pissed. He shuts his textbook and gets up to walk out. But a hand on his wrist stops him.  
"Ni, I didnt see you there. Did you just get here?" Harry asks with big innocent eyes.  
"Yeah. I did. But I'm on my way out." Niall lies, he doesn't want Harry to know he had seen him.  
"Oh, um why? You just got here. We could study together or something." Harry says running a hand through the mess of hair he has. Niall loves his hair. He has on one of those stupid bandanas on today pushing it back.  
"Um maybe another time, yeah? I kind of have to help louis out with something." Niall's glad that harry dosent ask any further questions or else he'd catch on to his lie.  
"Okay, tell him I said hey. I'll see you tomorrow night though right?" Tomorrow night? What's happening tomorrow night. Niall dosent want to ask in case it's something special he forgot about.  
"You don't remember do you?" Harry says with a small fond smile. Niall feels himself blush before shaking his head.  
"Guys night out, my place." Oh right, one of louis brilliant ideas.  
"Yeah, I remembered. I'm just really tired , long day it's been. But yeah I'll see you there." Niall gets out, taking a breath. Harry smiles reaching out to pat niall's cheek.  
"You're so adorable. See you around babe." He swoops in for a quick kiss on Niall's cheek and why was Niall mad at him again?

" Hey nialler? Where have you been?" Is the first thing Louis asks when niall enters their dorm. He wants to lash out at louis because really? Was he really that distracted? But he dosent because at the end of the day, it's isn't louis fault that hes in a pissy mood. Just a small part.  
"Library." He says flopping on his bed, he groans from the exhaustion. "I left before you and liam could tear each others clothes off."  
"Oh.." And at least louis has the decency to look embarrassed, it's quickly gone though as louis jumps on him splaying his body on top of niall's.  
"Need a back rub?" He asks.  
"No, I don't like your back rubs. Your hand always wander." Niall says into his pillow. Louis laughs.  
"That's the best part! Come on!" Louis straddles his back and begins to rub his shoulders, niall can't help bit let out a tiny moan. Louis leans in to whisper into niall's ear.  
"I'm harry styles and I like wearing ripped jeans and bandanas...I'm gonn a make you moan my name babe..." Louis says in a very bad accent. Niall pushes him off.  
"What are you doing?" Niall exclaims. Louis falls on the bed laughing hysterically.  
"Not into role play nialler?" He gets out i between laughs. Niall huffs.  
"Aw don't get mad, I was just trying to lighten your mood!" Louis says.  
"Well you did a horrible job!" Niall turns away from louis, and shuts his eyes.  
"It didn't turn you on at least a litte?"  
"Louis!"  
"Okay I'm sorry, i'll stop." Louis responds. There's a comfortable silence where niall is begginning to enter sleep, but of course louis pulls him back from it.  
"Excited for tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"You guess? I thought you would be ecstatic to be spending time with your boyfriend" louis says.  
"You know he's not my real boyfriend lou." Niall mutters, trying his best to stay awake. But he's so tired and his bed feels so comfortable, even with louis' elbow jabbing at his side.  
"That could change though." Louis says,always the one to be optimistic.  
"He's straight and he's....harry styles. He'll never..." But Niall doesn't get to finish because sleep finally pulls him in. And if he dreams of green eyes and brown messy hair, well no on has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. It gets more exciting i swear!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a litte more exciting here.

It's gotten to the point where almost every morning Niall wakes up with morning wood or wet sticky pajama bottoms. All because of the very lucid dreams about the Cheshire boy he has a crush on. He's tired of waking up like that, what is he 16?? He feels so pathetic. If Harry can sleep around with other girls then what's stopping him from doing it? Just because he likes Harry dosent mean he can't have fun with others right?  
XXX

It's at the schools cafe where Niall first meets him. He walks in and almost hits him with the door. Niall is mortified.   
"I'm so sorry!" Niall is quick to say. He feels even worse when he sees the puddle of what ever the boy was drinking on the floor.   
"God, today has not been my day." The boy mutters still looking at his soaked shoes, glad it hadn't soaked his shirt. Niall is a blushing mess, he can feel the heat on his cheeks. He feels so bad. It's even worse when he realizes that this guy is actually really freaking gorgeous, like wow way to go niall, couldn't of done this to anyone but him. The dark haired boy finally stares up and meets Niall's worried eyes. Something in those brown eyes softens.   
"Maybe it won't be such a bad day if you buy me another drink." He speaks up. Niall is quick to nod.   
"Sure! Anything you want! I'm so sorry!" Niall frantically says.   
" nah, don't worry about it." He shrugs. They get in line and Niall racks his brain for something to say but he comes up blank.   
"I'm Zayn by the way." Oh maybe he should introduce himself too.   
"Niall." He says.   
" like the river?" Zayn comments. "I like it." And Niall finds himself blushing again, but for a whole another reason.   
When Niall buys Zayn's drink, he excuses himself but Zayn won't let him. He invites him to sit down with him. And it's the least Niall can do after he made his shitty day even more shitty. That and the guy is freaking gorgeous (did he mention that already?) so Niall stays and they talk. After Niall stops being a nervous wreck he finds himself easily talking to Zayn. Like old pals. They talk about home and school. And before Niall knows it, it's nearing 5pm and they're both exchanging numbers. With promises of meeting up again. Niall feels like he's floating when he walks back to his dorm, because maybe this is it. Maybe Zayn can help him forget harry.   
XXX

Niall's never been to Harry's place, he has an apartment right next to the school. Not a dorm like Louis and Niall. But when they enter, he's sort of amazed by how clean and organized everything looks. It's not exactly a huge place, but its nice and inviting.   
"Hey guys! Come inside my humble home." Harry greets them, bringing them each in for a hug. Because after a month of knowing each other, they've all seemed to develop a really touchy friendship. Niall isn't complaining though. He loves to cuddle and hug and is used to it now, what with being friends with Louis for three years now and all. Liam is already sat on the couch setting up the PlayStation  
"Payno!" Niall calls out. Liam looks up with a big smile.  
"Nialler!" he greets back. Niall takes the pack of beers from Louis and asks Harry where the kitchen is.   
"It's through that door." Harry points, Niall nods and swings the door open. And he should probably stop doing that because he hears a string of curses.  
"Zayn?" Niall is surprised to see the dark haired boy there. He never mentioned he knew Harry or Liam. Zayn looks up from the spilled bowl of chips on the floor.   
"Seriously Niall?" He chuckles. "Once is an accident, but twice...I'd say that's fate." He looks up at him with a cute smile.   
"S..so...sorry." Niall finds himself stuttering. Because he finally realizes how close they are.   
"So what brings you here?" Zayn asks.   
"I came to put the beers...in the...the um fridge." Niall stutters out.   
"I meant to my apartment silly." Zayn says with an amused look. Niall blushes.   
"Oh I...."   
"Did you find the kitchen Ni!" They hear Harry before they see him. "Oh, you did" Harry says looking between Niall an Zayn.   
"This is Zayn, my roommate. And this is..."  
"Niall, like the river" Zayn interjects. Harry gives him a confused look. "We've met" Zayn gives Niall a small wink that doesn't go unnoticed by Harry. Or Niall, who honestly doesn't know how much more his face can keep blushing.   
"Come on Ni, leave the beers. I saved you a seat." Niall feels Harry's hand encircling his wrist. Harry begins to lead him towards the living room. But before they go any further. Niall turns towards Zayn.   
"Are you coming?" And Zayn gets this surprised look on his face, and with a small smile he nods.   
"Of course!" And Niall doesn't miss the way harry tightens his hold on his wrist a little more.  
XXX

Niall is really good at noticing things. He notices how close Louis and Liam are sitting. Thighs touching and elbows bumping against each other as they furiously click on the controllers buttons. He notices how close Harry is sitting to him too, almost on his lap. He also notices how bored he seems. Video games were never Harry's favorite thing, because he sucks. Niall is transfixed on watching the screen, waiting for one of them to loose so he can get a turn. But then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to look at Harry.   
"Wanna see my room?" He asks, left eyebrow raised in question. Niall feels something at the pit of his stomach and he feels himself nodding. Harry stands up and Niall copies his actions.   
"We'll be right back boys." Harry says, but Liam and Louis are too focused on their game to care. It's Zayn who looks up from his phone, and follows them with his eyes as they walk out.   
XXX  
Niall walks close behind Harry as they pass the kitchen and enter a small hall.   
"Bathroom." Harry points to the first door on the right. "Zayn's room." He points to the door on the opposite side of the restroom. "And my room." He says as they come to a stop at the end of the small hallway. Harry opens the door and moves aside to let Niall in. Niall feels nervous as he steps in, he didn't know what to expect. But like the apartment, Harry's room I clean and simple. Very Harry like. Niall's eyes land on his big king sized bed with royal blue sheets. He swallows. But quickly reminds himself that Harry is in fact really straight. And the only ones who will ever be on this bed with him are girls. Pretty blonde girls with huge tits and....  
"Relax Ni, you can sit down if you want." Harry says, shutting the door behind him. Niall turns to him.   
"I was just admiring your room, 's all" he responds, taking a seat in the corner of his bed. "It's a lot neater then I'm used too."   
"Of course it is, you live with Louis!" Harry laughs. Niall finds himself smiling,he loves Harry's laugh. Harry goes over to where his IPod is set up on some speakers.   
"Wanna listen to some music?" But Niall doesn't get to answer. Because Harry is already turning up the volume of a song. He recognizes the song, Sex by The 1975, he coughs a little. Harry does this small roll of his hips as he comes over to sit on the bed. Niall laughs.  
"Making fun of my dancing!" Harry accuses. "I am appalled!" Which causes Niall to laugh harder.   
"You're an idiot." Niall gets out in between laughs. Harry then proceeds to try and push him off the bed. Niall lands on the floor.  
"Hey! What you do that for?!"   
"You were being mean!" Harry sticks out his tongue. "You aren't aloud to sit on my bed anymore, you're staying down there."   
"Fine then ill go hang out with Zayn, I bet he'll let me on his bed." Niall is only joking when he says it, but something in Harry's face shifts.   
"No!...." He says. Niall raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Fine you can come back up here." He says. Niall smiles and goes back to sitting on the bed.  
They're just laying around listening to Harry's music when Harry speaks up.   
"Wanna smoke some pot with me?" Niall's only ever tried it once before, the night of his high school graduation. He remembers coughing infront of everyone and making himself look like a fool. But Harry's looking at him with bright expecting green eyes, and damn it, he needs to get better at saying no. He'll practice later.   
"Sure."  
XXX  
Harry passes him the joint, Niall takes it and he suddenly feels nervous under Harry's watchful eyes. But he remembers how Louis told him to do it that first time. So he follows the voice in his head and takes a small puff, he holds it in for a few seconds before blowing it out. He's proud of his accomplishment, and with a big smile passes it to Harry. Niall can't help but stare as Harry wraps his pink lips around it, he makes blowing it out look so attractive. Niall wants, he wants Harry so bad. He blames it on the weed. 

They take a couple more puffs, and before Niall knows it he's floating. He feels so relaxed, he's never felt this good before. His bones feel so light weight and he's sprawled out on Harry's bed with Harry's head resting on his stomach. Harry's laughing at something (probably one of his lame jokes) and Niall can't help but run his fingers in his hair. Harry stops laughing to moan. Niall's never heard such a beautiful sound. He keeps running his fingers, occasionally tugging a little on his hair. Just to hear the pretty sounds that he makes.   
"Ever tried shotgunning Ni?" Harry asks, voice sounding raspier.   
"No."   
"Want to?" Harry doesn't wait for an answer before he begins to sit up. So Niall does too. Harry sits with his long legs crossed facing Niall. So Niall copies him, and does the same. His mind doesn't process what they're about to do, of he wasn't so high he'd probably be freaking out. Harry brings the last of what's left of the joint to his pink lips and inhales, green eyes meeting Niall's. And Niall's never seen this look on Harry before. Harry begins to lean in and Niall meets him halfway, but its Harry who connects their lips and blows in the smoke. Niall inhales it and their lips are still connected so Niall holds in the smoke for longer then he's used to. He finally pulls away and exhales it. He's in a state of extreme bliss, he's not sure if its from the weed or Harry's lips.   
Harry then pulls him in to connect their lips once more, and Niall's confused as to why when he doesn't feel the puff of smoke. But then Harry's lips are moving against his and his large hand is on his shoulder pulling him in closer. It isn't until he feels Harry's tounge running along his bottom lip that he realizes, they're kissing. He's kissing Harry Styles. And if this is another one of Niall's lucid dreams then he'll be really pissed when he wakes up. Because it feels amazing.  
XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty busy with school but I got such nice feedback, I couldn't make you guys wait anymore! I hope I don't disappoint . Thank you again for the lovely comments. Again sorry for any errors.

It's not like Harry and Niall haven't kissed before, they have, plenty of times in fact. They've kissed at parties, whenever girls got too clingy to Harry or whenever Kendall,the girl who lead to all of this, showed up. Because she still wasn't convinced that Harry was in a committed relationship. So Niall should be used to It. Except he's not, he still gets these stupid butterflies in his stomach. 

It's come to the point now that whenever they kiss, he makes sure to remind himself that it's all fake, it's all for show. It controls the flutter in his stomach and the unneeded feelings if he tells himself that it's all just acting.  
But the kiss last night that they shared was in Harry's room, there was no one there to act infront of, it was just Niall and Harry. The kiss felt different....it felt real. It gave Niall a little hope that maybe his feelings didn't have to be one sided.  
But like a dream, Niall is the only one who remembers the kiss they shared. He doesn't blame him, they were both over the clouds (high) that night. It doesn't stop it from hurting just as much though, but then again the kiss wouldn't of probably changed anything. Harry is still straight. And still not madly in love with Niall. And that much is clear as Niall watches him dance with some girl. They're pressed tightly to each other, he's whispering things into her ear. It makes Niall feel sick, he drowns down the beer in his hand and looks away. He takes his phone out when he feels it vibrate, it's a text from Louis saying he's going back to the dorm with Liam. Niall groans upon reading it.  
"Something wrong Ni?" Zayn asks appearing out of no where making Niall turn in surprise. Zayn does that a lot, he'll sneak up on you just when you need him the most. Niall is thankful that he has a distraction (and a ride) seeing as how Harry is a little preoccupied right now.  
"I just got a text from Louis, I can't go back to my dorm tonight. Unless I want to be scared for the rest of my life." Niall says. Zayn tries not to laugh, so he pats Niall's shoulder with sympathy.  
"Aw that sucks bro." Zayn says. "If you'd like, um you can come home with me." He says sheepishly. Niall thinks about it. He considers it but...  
"Do you think Harry will be there?" With that girl, he wants to add but Zayn seems to understand him without having to say it.  
"No, Harry usually spends the night at their place."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"No problem, as long as you don't snore too loudly, then we'll be okay." Niall can't help but laugh, because yeah he's a pretty loud snorer.  
XXX  
Niall ends up sleeping in Harry's room. Zayn tells him that Harry won't mind at all. So Niall makes himself comfortable on his bed, he takes his shoes and socks off. He contemplates undressing and just sleeping in his boxers but decides against it and leaves his jeans on, only taking off his shirt. He snuggles deep inside the comforter. His head hits the pillow and his nose is immediately assaulted by the unmistakable smell of Harry, or rather the green apple shampoo he uses. Niall is already at the point where he's accepted how pathetic he is, so he lets himself take in the scent. He imagines that its Harry laying besides him, his unruly hair tickling Niall's nose. He pictures how nice it would feel to wake up next to Harry. He stops himself though, because he's starting to think this sort of thinking is a little unhealthy. Mentally that is. Because no matter how many rom-com movies he's seen with Louis, he knows it dosent work like that. He's very aware that it isn't that easy. Niall's just kind of hoping that this stupid little crush he has will vanish eventually.  
XxX

Niall's eyes are still closed but his mind is starting to wake up, and he's suddenly aware of the sound of breathing, that isn't his own, and there's and arm around his stomach. He turns his head slightly to see who it is. Harry's sleeping face comes into view. Niall actually pinches his arm...he isn't dreaming. Niall expects to smell green apples. Like the many times he's dreamt of waking up like this, but instead he smells sweet girl perfume. It's so sweet and thick that it makes his nostrils burn a little. And that's when he remembers what (and who) Harry was doing last night. Niall begins to pull away slowly. Mindful of the fact that Harry and him are both shirtless and if Niall leans back just a little, there will be skin on skin contact. But he doesn't, he pulls away. But Harry is having none of it, he makes a small noise of protest and pulls Niall back in. Snuggling his face into Niall's neck. Niall stays rigid and frozen. So the blonde attempts to pull away once more.  
"Mmm, Ni..." Harry mumbles.  
"Harry, I have to go." Niall whispers. He's not even sure if Harry is fully awake at this point.  
"No, stay." Harry snuggles closer to Niall. "You're so warm." Niall stops struggling and gives in to the comfort and warmth that Harry brings. It feels nice, even with the trace of girl perfume on him. And this is just another example of why it's so hard for Niall to get over Harry. Because just as Niall is ready to admit defeat and move on, Harry pulls a move like this and it makes Niall feel nice (an understatement really) and its as if...as If Harry is aware of it all, aware of the power he has over him.  
XXX  
Niall finally manages to distangle himself from Harry, without waking him up. He stumbles out of the warm bed. His feet hitting the cold floor as he tries to find his shirt and shoes.  
When he exits Harry's room, he can't help but follow the amazing scent of freshly cooked breakfast. He enters the kitchen, slowly opening the door, and is met with the sight of Zayn turning something in a pan, his back turned to Niall. He's shirtless, only wearing a pair of low rising sweatpants, the band of his Calvin Kleins showing just a little. Niall tries not to stare, he really does.  
A small cough makes him look up, and he realizes Zayn has turned around and he's staring at him with a small satisfied smirk. Niall looks away, aware of the blush now staining his cheeks. He clears his throat.  
"Thanks for letting me stay over. But I think it's safe to go back to my dorm." Niall says.  
"No problem, are you sure you don't want to have some breakfast first though?"Zayn holds up a plate full of eggs and toast, with a small smile. "Come on, it's a rare ocassion for me to cook breakfast."  
"I hope that dosen't mean you're a horrible cook." Niall says taking a seat infront of Zayn and Harry's small table.  
"Quite the opposite actually, I've been told I'm a better cook then Harry." He says with an eyebrow raised slightly. "Just don't tell him I said that. He'll have a fit." Niall lets out a small giggle. Zayn has an amused look as he watches Niall eat the breakfast he prepared for him. 

After a while of eating in silence, and after the small inner debate Zayn has with himself, he finally finds the courage to ask Niall the question he's been wanting to ask since that day Niall almost slammed a door in his face.  
"So, um I was wondering..." Zayn stops himself, he shouldn't get this nervous. Zayn is usually calm and collected. Not jittery and shy. "Um there's this new movie that just came out, and I um was..." Niall finally looks up at Zayn with interest and curiosity in his bright blue eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go see it." Zayn pauses to try and steady his breathing. "With me." There it is, Zayn is now forced to wait for an answer. He prepares himself for rejection.  
"Sure! I'd love to." Niall says with a big smile, blue eyes reflecting the morning sun shinning in through the window, making them much more bluer if possible. Zayn let's out a relieved breathe. He's never smiled so big.  
"It's a date then." Zayn says silently. Afraid that if he says it louder, he'll wake up and realize it was all a dream. But niall looks up and brown eyes meet blue.  
"Yeah." Niall breathes out in a whisper. They both share shy smiles, unaware of the brunet boy standing just outside of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your opinions!! Ziall date next chapter, and drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to update, but I had major writers block. I had no idea how to write this chapter. But last night I got all my inspiration back and boom here's chapter 5.  
> This chapter is really short because I had to break it up, i felt like it be better that way. i'm hoping to update tomorrow though. 
> 
> Again sorry for all the stupid mistakes I make. I'm trying to find someone to look over it.

"You idiot, he meant a date date." Louis says around a mouthful of cereal, some of the milk dripping down his chin. Niall makes a face at it and hands him a napkin. They're both eating breakfast before they have to go to their first class of the day, when Niall decides to bring up the fact that Zayn invited him to go watch a movie. Since then Louis hasn't changed the subject and keeps insisting that Zayn wants more than just a night out with a friend. "Ni, this is your chance!"  
"A chance for what?" Niall asks.  
"To shag someone as pretty as Zayn, because damn if I didn't want to just push Liam aside when I saw those cheekbones. How he took a liking to you instead is beyond me I-" Louis is able to duck just in time, as a pillow comes flying his way. He smirks at Niall. "Sorry, you're pretty too Ni. And maybe if you weren't so struck on Harry we could have been shagging a long time ago." Niall laughs at that.  
"Sorry Lou, you're not my type." he winks as he stands up to place his now empty bowl on the small table where they keep their microwave and other kitchen utensils.  
"I'm everyone’s type." Louis mutters small frown on his lips. "But anyway enough of me and you, it's Zayn we were talking about. So are you going to need the room tonight or-"  
"I'm not bringing Zayn back here."  
"Oh so it's his room , oh I get it so Harry will realize what he was missing and-"  
"Louis! I'm not going to be fucking anyone tonight. I don't think it be fair to Zayn, it be like I'm using him to get over Harry. He doesn’t deserve that." Niall remarks. Louis sets his bowl down and gets all silent and thoughtful.  
"I guess you're right." Louis says all jokes aside. "But promise me something, yeah?"  
"What is it?" Niall asks.  
"That you'll try to enjoy tonight, and for once not think of him." Louis states. "Zayn's a good guy, and I think he really likes you." Niall is a bit surprised by how serious Louis is right now, he's shocked into silence. And is only able to nod. He can try. "Which still shocks me."  
"You fucker." Niall lets out, grabbing his bag and squeezing Louis' nipple on his way out. He runs out the door before Louis can get him back.  
XXX

Niall's looking down at the lunch options at the school’s cafeteria when he feels a large hand on his side. He quickly looks up thinking its Louis, who's come back for revenge.  
"Hey babe." Harry bumps Niall’s hip with his own as he stands next to him, getting his own lunch. Niall looks around waiting to see Kendall or Taylor, any girl really. But nobody seems to be eyeing Harry. He's confused.  
"I thought you hated the cafeteria's food." Niall inquires as he retrieves a water bottle. Harry reaches for a banana and inspects it before deciding it's good enough to place on his tray.  
"Yeah, but I saw you come in and thought I'd join you today." Harry raises an eyebrow "Is that okay?" Niall nods and then looks down at his tray before he can get lost in the pretty green color of Harry's eyes. Why would Harry want to spend his lunch with Niall, Harry who can afford better food then this junk. With shaky legs Niall walks towards his usual table in the back corner, very aware of Harry following close behind him.  
Niall sets his tray down and takes a seat, leaving the other seat in front of him for Harry. Niall racks his brain for something to say, the silence feels awkward between them. Or maybe it's just Niall because Harry looks quite content eating his banana. So Niall begins to eat his sandwich, while watching the people outside. When he turns to get a drink of water he realizes Harry is starring deeply at him. Niall immediately feels the all too familiar rush of heat on his cheeks; he wipes his mouth thinking maybe he has food on there.  
"What?" he finally asks, and that seems to snap Harry out of his thoughts because his eyes come back to focus. He looks as confused as Niall does.  
"Nothing, I was just admiring the view." he winks. And God, Niall is glad he wasn't drinking water or he would have spluttered it all out. He's not used to receiving compliments from Harry when it's just them.  
The rest of their lunch after that is a lot less awkward, Harry is now filling in the silences with a funny story about his Economics professor, and how he saw him at the bar a few nights ago. Niall is trying to keep up, because God knows Harry isn't the best story teller, but he's content with just watching Harry's pink lips form around words, and the cute way in which he begins to use his large hands to tell the story. It's probably the most they've talked with no one around, with not having to pretend they're dating, for once it's just Niall and Harry talking as good friends. And Niall is now reminded of why he liked Harry in the first place, because no matter how confident and charming he can come off at first, he's actually a big dork who likes to rip the sleeves of his shirts to use as bandanas, who sucks at any sport he attempts to play, who makes up lame jokes and loves bananas. That's the Harry Niall loves (damn, he meant like) and he feels elated to see that Harry now.  
"So are you free tonight?" Harry asks playing with the bottle cap of Niall's water. "I was thinking maybe you can come over, maybe do some studying together." Niall opens his mouth to answer but he suddenly feels like a fish out of water. He has to turn Harry down, for once.  
"I actually do have plans, sorry." Niall watches as Harry's expression deflates a little. "But maybe another night. Yeah?" Niall is quick to add hoping to rid Harry of that small disappointed look he now has. He composes himself though and nods with a small smile.  
"Yeah, maybe another night." Harry pushes his chair back and stands up, picking up his tray as well. "I've got to go. But um I'll see you around. Have fun tonight." he mutters the last part. Niall is a bit baffled by his behavior as he watches his retreating back. He's torn with running after him and accepting his offer, but he stays seated. He's going to go out with Zayn tonight and he's going to have an amazing time with him.  
XXX

Niall is busy trying to make his hair look presentable for tonight, he really needs a haircut. He won't be asking Louis to do it for him this time though. He's not making that mistake again. A loud wolf whistle makes him drop the comb in his hand. He turns, with wide eyes to see Louis and Liam at the doorway.  
"Look at you!" Louis exclaims, Liam trailing behind him. Niall turns away and rolls his eyes a little.  
"Shut up Lou." he mutters, as he picks at the small thread hanging of his shirt.  
"You look good Niall." Liam adds, making Niall blush harder.  
"I'd say almost perfect, except for..." Louis begins to walk over towards him, Niall takes a step back from him.  
"No, Liam control him." Niall whines, but it's too late. Louis already has his hands on Niall. He steps on his tip toes as he begins to fix Niall's hair, running his fingers though it and giving Niall a messy quif. Niall stares into the small mirror, it looks better than he had it. It actually looks good and effortless. He won't admit it though.  
"Better." Louis states.  
"I guess." Niall shrugs, but the proud smirk Louis gives him lets Niall know that Louis is aware of how pleased Niall actually is with it. He steps away from the mirror.  
"Thanks, I'll see you later." He makes sure to emphasize later. Louis smirks, catching on.  
"Okay, okay don't worry we'll be dressed by the time you get back." Louis begins to follow Niall out the door. "If you come back." he adds once Niall is out the doorway.  
"Lou!"  
"Have fun!" Louis says before closing the door.  
"I need my jacket; it's going to get cold later!" Niall shouts.  
"He'll let you borrow his if he's a true gentleman!" He heard Louis call back. Niall lets a resigned sigh out. Why did he think living with Louis would be a good idea?  
XXX

"You look good." Zayn says smoothly, as Niall makes his way over to him. He's leaning against his car arms crossed. Niall can only ever aspire to look that cool.  
"Same to you." is Niall's response; "You always effortlessly look good" is what Niall really wants to say. Zayn grins, making his eyes squint a little, it's adorable really.  
The car ride is calm, Zayn's radio doing a good job of filling the silence. Niall hums along to the songs he knows, watching the town go by. Fallingforyou by The 1975 begins to play, and Niall can't help but think of Harry, he loves this band.  
"I can't believe I haven't asked you this but, what exactly are you majoring in?" Zayn finally speaks up. Niall welcomes the distraction.  
"Music Production." Niall answers. "And you?"  
"Journalism." Zayn shrugs.  
"So you want to be a reporter or write?" Niall asks.  
"More of a reporter, like a world news reporter." Zayn throws Niall a quick glance.  
"I can see you doing that." Niall nods, Zayn smiles.  
"My folks wanted me to become a doctor but I'm not about that life, I faint at the first sight of blood." Zayn explains. Niall couldn't relate to that, his parents have always been supportive of what he wanted to study.  
"And we're here." Zayn says. Niall looks out the window, the huge glowing sign of the cinema blinding him.  
When Niall steps out he's hit with the sharp slap of the cold wind. He curses Louis in his head. Zayn notices when Niall shivers a little and wraps his arms around himself.  
"Are you cold?" He asks. Not waiting for an answer before he's already taking his black leather jacket off. He hands it over to Niall, with a soft smile. Niall hesitates for a while but finally takes it. It engulfs his smaller frame but the warmth from it is very welcomed. He feels Zayn's eyes on him, and tries not to blush under his intense stare. Zayn can't help but admire how nice his jacket looks on the blonde boy.  
"Uh, we should probably go inside before you freeze." Niall finally says, Zayn meets his eyes and nods. They’re both looking forward to the night.  
They walk into the huge cinema; it's the biggest in town, and get in line to buy their tickets. They discuss which movie they should watch, stuck on watching Frozen or American Hustle.  
"Two tickets for American Hustle please." Zayn orders. Once he pays for their tickets he buys them popcorn and a large beverage. They enter the dark theater, just as the last trailer plays. The theater isn't too full, since it's a Monday, so they are able to find seats easily. They sit towards the back but in the center so they have a good view. Zayn leads Niall towards the seats with a hand resting on the small of his back. Niall tries not to freak out.  
As the movie begins to play, Niall becomes aware of the press of Zayn's arm against his. Niall leans into the touch just a little more and gets comfortable.  
Niall tries to focus on the movie, he really does. But through the middle of it, he sets his hand on the arm rest between them, palms down. Zayn seems to have the same idea, because his hand comes to rest besides Niall's. And it feels only natural that Niall turns his palm up and they lace they're hands together. Niall looks down at their joined hands, and when he looks up Zayn is watching him with a small fond smile. He squeezes his hand a little and they go back to watching the film.  
After the movie, which was great may he add, they go into a small ice cream shop that's inside the cinema. Even though it's freezing outside, Niall can never say no to ice cream. They order and take a seat at a small booth. And they begin a game of asking each other random things. Knees bumping against each other’s as they talk and when Niall lets out a loud laugh, that makes heads turn and stare, Zayn can't help but laugh with him. Not because he found what he said funny, but simply because he thinks Niall’s laugh is one of the best things he's ever heard. Its unguarded and real. Zayn can't help but reach for Niall's hand that's resting on the table, he laces their fingers together again, Niall's laughter stops and he looks at their hands.  
"Oh, sorry." Zayn's about to retract his hand back but Niall's grip tightens, bight grin on his pink lips. Zayn smiles back, hoping this night could last a little while longer, it's a shame they have classes tomorrow.  
XXX

Zayn walks Niall back to his dorm. Niall is lost in his thoughts; he's still feeling the high of the night ad he has what feels like a permanent smile on his face. He had a great night and didn’t once think of...him.  
But it was easier then Niall thought it would be, to enjoy himself that it. Things with Zayn just came natural and everything felt comfortable. Even the silence now was a comfortable one. They reach his door, and Niall checks his pockets for his keys.  
"Well um. Thanks for inviting me out tonight, it was great." Niall says with wide blue eyes. Zayn smiles back.  
"Why are you thanking me, I had a great night too," Zayn looks down at his shoes as he says that. "And maybe we could do it another time, if you want." Niall feels elated at the prospect of spending more nights like these with Zayn.  
"Yeah, of course!" Niall nods, aware of how close they're standing now, and he really hopes Louis is asleep and not listening in.  
"Goodnight Niall." Zayn says as he inches closer to him, Niall feels the wave of flutters in his stomach as he comes closer. Zayn's hand comes up to gently cup the side of his cheek tenderly. Niall leans in wanting to kiss him already. A loud ring makes them jump apart in surprise. Niall's cheeks burn with embarrassment as he realizes it's his phone. He kind of hopes the ground swallows him whole, Zayn lets out a small deflated sigh.  
"Sorry." Niall can't help but whisper. He looks down at the caller ID. His heart seems to skip a beat as he sees the name flashing on the screen. He quickly answers.  
"Harry?" Niall questions, still a little flustered from the almost kiss with Zayn. He risks a quick look at him, and he's leaning against the door, confusion written on his face when he hears who it is.  
"Ni-Niall." he hears Harry's raspy voice at the other end. He sounds different though and Niall is able to recognize a drunk Harry when he hears one. He doesn't expect his next words.  
"Niall, I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Ziall date felt sort of rushed, but that was the part I was stuck on. I promise their next dates won't be as boring (did i say next dates?)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> Find me on tumblr at highonnarry. xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this chapter took me. Like, I don't even know what to say anymore to get across how sorry I am. I know I promised a few people that I'd have it out much much sooner then this. Like narrycolada (so sorry love! this chapter is dedicated to you!!). I'll try my best to update more regularly! Love all the lovely comments left on here as well, thank you guys!

“Niall, I need you.” Harry needs him. Niall can’t describe the feeling in the pit of his stomach, or the way his heart seems to feel like someone just gripped it hard and won’t let go. He never thought he’d hear those words come out of Harry’s mouth; he sounds so weak, like Niall is the only one who can save him right now.  
“Harry, what’s wrong?” Niall finally finds his voice, he’s very aware of Zayn standing behind him staring at the side of his face with that intense stare he has.  
“Niall. Ni…I feel so bad right now.” Harry slurs.  
“That’s cause you’re drunk Harry, God. On a Monday, really?” Niall says.  
“Do you think…can you come get me?” Harry’s voice turns softer, he has that fragile tone back in his voice. “Please.”  
And that desperate raw please at the end is what has Niall sprinting into action, he has Louis’ car keys in his hand but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks up.  
“Let me take you.” He says. Niall can’t stare into his eyes for longer than a second because the small trace of hurt is still written in his eyes. And for a moment Niall wonders if Zayn knows, if he knows why Niall is in such a rush, dropping everything and forgetting everyone (including Zayn), just to go pick Harry up.  
Niall calls Harry twice, both of those times there is no answer and Niall starts to chew on the ends of his already nonexistent nails. Why is Harry doing this to him? Doesn’t he know how worried Niall is at the moment? His stomach feels like it’s about to throw back all that popcorn and soda he had earlier. A warm hand encircles his wrist and brings it away from his mouth. 

“You’re going to chew through your fingers if you keep at it.” Zayn says calmly, Niall wonders how he can be so calm right now, maybe because he hadn’t heard the distress in Harry’s voice like Niall had.  
“We’re almost there.” He states quietly, giving Niall a quick side glance before returning his eyes to the road. Niall watches as his knuckles turn white from their grip on the wheel, the only indication really of what he must be feeling. Niall is so sure now that he knows, he knows about Niall’s feelings for Harry. It’s stupid really, how Niall has the need to apologize for something he can’t even control, he wants to reach out and sooth the tense muscles in his arm and tell him that if Niall could control his feelings, then they’d still be standing outside his dorm sharing shy kisses. Niall pulls his mind out of it though; he needs to focus on finding Harry first.  
Harry wasn’t able to tell them the name of the hotel he was in, but he said it was a small one next to one of the bars they frequented a lot. From there Zayn and Niall were able to find the place. 

Zayn manages to pull up next to the Hotel’s main entrance. As soon as he puts the car in park Niall is out of it, and racing to find Harry. He faintly hears Zayn calling his name. Niall swings open the glass doors to the small hotel, motel really. And glances around the small lobby he’s managed to step into. He takes his phone out and uses the little to nothing left of battery he has to ring Harry one more time, as the phone is ringing though, he spots him. He’s sitting on one of the chairs next to the window looking outside. Niall can only see the back of his head from here, and as Niall walks towards him he suddenly fears what Harry will tell him, what happened tonight?  
“Harry?” Niall says softly, afraid to place a hand on him. Harry startles a little before looking up at him.

“Niall, you came.” He says, Harry stands up on shaky legs and tugs Niall in for a hug. Niall doesn’t question it and hugs him back. He feels Harry tense suddenly in his arms, before he slowly pulls away. Niall is surprised by the intense stare he’s boring into a spot behind Niall’s shoulder, Zayn.  
“We should go before they fine me for parking up front.” Zayn says, eyes moving from Harry to Niall and then the floor. Niall spares him the awkwardness and tugs on Harry’s hand, leading him towards the door. Zayn is following close behind them, keeping an eye on Harry who doesn’t seem to be able to walk straight from the alcohol in his system.  
Once inside the car Niall opens the door for Harry to get in. Niall is about to step back and walk to the passenger side but Harry pulls him in pleading with his eyes for Niall to stay. So Niall has no choice but to sit next to Harry, who presses closer to him. 

Zayn drops Niall off first, obviously, for some reason Niall keeps forgetting Harry is Zayn’s roommate. As Niall makes to get out, trying not to wake Harry up, who has managed to fall asleep along the way. But no such luck, because as he slides away from him, Harry wakes up instantly.  
“Where are you going?” He asks, rubbing his eyes.  
“I’m going home, we’ll talk tomorrow. Okay?” Niall says, but Harry shakes his head a little.  
“Do you think…can I stay with you tonight?” Harry hesitates. “Please.” And there it is again that small plead from him that gets Niall all the time. He looks up and meets Zayn’s eyes, searching for any indication of what he should do. But Zayn too, much like Harry, is waiting for Niall to answer.  
“Okay.” He finally gets out in one breath. Harry makes his way out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Niall gets one last look at Zayn, who gives him a small nod, but no real emotion in his features, before he’s driving off. Niall feels like he did something wrong tonight, but he doesn’t know what exactly it was. He’s reminded of Harry’s presence when he feels a hand on his arm, pulling him towards the entrance of the tall building.  
“You know, you’re really clingy when you’re drunk.” Niall comments, Harry cracks a small smile despite the tiredness in his green eyes.  
XXX

When Niall gets back to his room, Louis is still not there and he guesses he’s probably at Liam’s. Once he manages to charge his phone, he finds out his guess was right.  
Harry walks over to Niall’s bed feeling comfortable enough to lay back on it.  
Niall slips out of his shoes and feels himself making his way towards his bed, but stopping himself, because maybe Harry doesn’t want to share a bed tonight. So he sits on Louis’ bed instead, tossing the clothes and books on it to the floor.  
“What are you doing?” Harry’s quite voice asks breaking the silence.  
“Making Louis’s bed a little more-“  
“Just come here Niall.” Harry finally says. Niall walks over, and Harry presses himself to the wall to make room for him. It’s not the first time they’ve shared a bed, but somehow it seems different this time. Maybe because Niall’s bed is a lot smaller then Harry’s, so they’re closer to each other.  
Harry is hesitant as he places an arm around Niall bringing him in a little closer. Niall knows Harry is drunk, and probably doesn’t know what he’s doing but he lets himself enjoy the warmth that Harry’s body brings to him. Harry lays his head on Niall’s shoulder. Niall gets goose bumps from the sensation of Harry’s warm breath on the skin of his neck.  
“You smell like him.” Harry says, making Niall shiver a little from how close his lips feel on his neck. “Like Zayn.” Niall then remembers that he’s still wearing Zayn’s jacket. And he’s reminded of how amazing the night actually was before…..he can’t even be mad at Harry for interrupting though, because he’s here now next to Niall, and it’s something Niall never imagined happening, that Harry would want to stay at Niall’s place and just be with him.  
“It was cold, so he let me borrow his jacket.” Niall doesn’t know why he’s explaining this to Harry, he shouldn’t have to. Harry pulls back a little.  
“It’s not that cold in here is it?” Harry doesn’t wait for him to answer before he’s helping Niall out of the jacket, it makes a muffled thump as it hits the floor. He pulls Niall back in again, and hugs him closer to him. 

“I’ll keep you warm.” He whispers into his ear, Niall shivers a little, but it’s not from the cold. After that Harry turns silent, and the only sound in the room is their breathing. Niall wonders if Harry has fallen asleep already.  
“I fucked up tonight.” He finally says, pulling completely off of Niall. And now he feels cold. “I fucked up so bad Ni, I just wish I could go back and stop myself from ever walking into that bar, you know?” Niall stays quite as he listens to Harry who has turned to lie on his back; he’s facing the ceiling as he talks. “I’m an idiot, is what I am.”  
“Harry, what happened?” Niall finally asks, reaching out to touch a hand to Harry’s arm, he’s trembling but Niall doubts it’s from the cold.  
“She was there, I don’t know why or how she found out I’d be there. But I was so drunk, so drunk. I lost count of how many drinks I had, and I don’t remember why I was drinking so much. The rest is a blur; I just remember her appearing and asking me if I wanted to go somewhere more private with her. And I followed her Niall; I thought fuck it and followed her back to the hotel. I just wanted to forget.” Forget what? Niall wants to ask. But his voice is stuck in his throat as he listens to Harry’s story, he doesn’t want to hear more though because he can already guess what happens next and he’s not ready for the blow that, that will bring to his heart. “And then I’m waking up, and she’s there next to me, and I felt so lost. I-I didn’t know what to do, or where I was. It didn’t take long for me to realize what had happened; we were both naked in the same bed. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there. The worst part though, was realizing she had won.” Niall closes his eyes as he listens to Harry’s voice retelling the story, he doesn’t want to hear more. Harry slept with her, she did win. “She won Niall, I gave in to her. You have no idea how much I hate myself right now.” Niall feels cold; he realizes that the cold has somehow traveled to the inside of his body, mainly his chest. The reason they started this fake relationship in the first place was so that Harry could get rid of her. And look how well that turned out. 

“Want to know something else?” Harry asks, “No” Niall wants to say, but he remains silent.  
“After I realized what happened, I couldn’t help but feel like I had just cheated on you. I was so disappointed in myself, but that’s stupid right? Because we aren’t really dating.” Harry says, Niall doesn’t want to hear any more of this. He wants to tell Harry to just shut up and go to sleep. He regrets ever asking. “So I shouldn’t feel like I hurt you.” he whispers. He’s now closer to him, and Niall doesn’t have the strength to protest as he wraps his arm around Niall, pulling him close.  
“But I can’t help it.” He says against his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” Niall finally says. “We aren’t really dating Harry.” His voice sounds monotone to his own ears.  
“No, but I am sorry, I’m sorry I bothered you tonight and ruined your date.” He says, Niall freezes, wondering how he knew he was on a date. “But I’m glad you’re here with me now, is that bad?” Niall doesn’t respond, he’s still in shock from the events of tonight. He feels Harry’s hand gentle on his chin, as he turns him so they’re facing each other and Niall has no option but to stare into his eyes. He wonders how much of his feelings are written on his features, he wishes he was good at hiding them like Zayn.  
“Did he kiss you?” Harry says gently, almost a whisper. And the question throws Niall off, he’s not too sure if this is all real anymore.  
“What?” His voice sound horrible, dry and worn out as if he’s been screaming all day, raspy but not in a good way.  
“Did you kiss Zayn tonight?” He asks again, watching Niall’s face for an answer. Niall finally shakes his head. Harry breathes out a sigh of relief.  
“Good.” And there’s no warning as Harry crashes his lips to his. It’s the kiss that Niall had been expecting tonight, but not from the person he was expecting it from. But as Harry moves his slightly chapped lips against his, with his hand hot against the side of his face, he knows that this is better than anything he was expecting. Simply because it’s Harry, who always manages to make Niall weak and is always igniting these sparks of feelings that Niall’s never felt with anyone else. And damn, he’s not so sure if that’s a good thing or not, but he doesn’t care. Not tonight as Harry moves to kiss down the side of his jaw, stopping at his neck where it meets his shoulder. He’s whispering Niall’s name softly like a mantra before he moves up and presses their foreheads together.  
“Thank you.”  
Niall isn’t sure of what tonight was all about, and what tomorrow will bring. But he forgets all of it and enjoys the feeling of Harry’s arms around his, as they lay together under Niall’s warm blanket.  
XXX

Niall steps into his dorm and drops his bag at the entrance; Louis hates when he leaves it there, he takes his phone out of his back pocket and checks his messages one more time, he sighs dejectedly when there are none from Harry, who had been gone when Niall had woken up that morning. Niall knew it was too much to hope for. His phone suddenly buzzes in his hand. He quickly checks the message. He feels disappointed when he realizes it’s from Louis.

“Meet me after practice!!” is all it reads. Niall doesn’t protest as he makes his way out of the door to go meet up with Louis at the field. They’re probably going to get some lunch afterwards, and Niall is actually looking forward to just spending time with his best friend like the old times. He can always count on Louis to make him laugh and take his mind of off things. Like dumb boys with dumb green eyes and messy brown hair, who like to lead you on and leave you feeling confused in the morning.  
It’s not a short journey to the field, not if you’re walking and have dodgy knees like Niall’s. So when he makes it, he does so straining to catch his breathe. Louis laughs at him and gives him a big pat on the back. Niall tries not to wince in pain, but he has a feeling Louis knows the pain he caused, he’s Louis, it’s like he can smell it or something. 

“Glad you could make it.” Louis says, he’s already showered and dressed, wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead.  
“Glad you offered to buy me lunch.” Niall replies with a small sly smile, Louis is about to protest, until his expression changes completely. And Niall just knows that he’s come up with some stupid idea that will either make Niall look bad or have him end up in the ER. 

“Sure I’ll buy you lunch, if you kick the ball into the goal over there.” Louis points straight ahead. They’re a good distance away from the goal, and out of nowhere Louis kicks a football to Niall’s feet. Niall figures it’s worth a shot, if he can get free food at the end.  
“And if I don’t make it?” because there’s always a catch right?  
“Simple, you buy me lunch.” Louis shrugs, eyeing the goal and then Niall. “You in?”  
“Fine, why the hell not.” Niall lines the ball up, all while Louis keeps a watchful eye on him while telling him not to get closer. Niall positions his body like he sees all the pro footie players do. 

Niall is too focused on scoring the damn ball and earning a free lunch to notice the two boys coming out behind the stands and it’s too late to stop as he send the ball flying. He can tell what will happen before it does, like a scene from a movie. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The ball hits Harry right in the face. Louis and Niall both wince in pain at the same time as if the ball had slammed them in the face as well. After the initial shock, Niall runs towards Harry muttering apologies even before he reaches him. Louis on his heals, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh my God! Harry are you okay?!” Niall stops in front of him, but he can’t see much of Harry’s face. He has it covered with his hands. Niall feels absolutely terrible, the same feeling you would get if you kicked ten puppies in the face.  
“I’ll go find him some ice!” Liam finally says, running toward the direction they had both came from.  
“Let’s go sit down big boy.” Louis guides Harry to the stands, and sits him down on the first one. Niall is still frozen in place deeply hating himself.  
“It might have not made the goal, but that was some hit. Free lunch for you Ni-“  
“Shut up Louis.” Niall hisses, finally moving his feet towards Harry.  
“I’m so sorry Harry. Fuck. Are you bleeding?” Niall is shocked to see the blood dripping down Harry’s long fingers, staining his rings. He holds back his head, to stop the flow. And that’s when Niall finally takes a look at the damage. His nose is bleeding, that much is obvious. And the right side of his cheek is a deep red. Niall hopes it doesn’t bruise.  
“Fuck fuck fuck, Harry I-” Niall is about to apologize again but Harry interrupts him.  
“It’s okay.” He holds his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood. “I kind of deserved it anyways.” And somehow Harry meets Niall’s eyes as if Niall should know exactly what he’s talking about, Louis is looking between them with a confused expression. He’s about to ask but Liam finally shows up with a damp towel and a bag of ice. So Louis lets it go in favor of helping Harry. All Niall can really do is watch helplessly because he doesn’t do blood, nope, he’s surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. Harry winces as Liam places the bag on his cheekbone and eye. Harry’s just watching Niall making him feel uncomfortable under his stare.  
“It’ll probably be bruised tomorrow but there doesn’t seem to be any more damage, your nose isn’t broken either.” Says Liam, he’s a sports medicine major so he knows what he’s talking about right? Niall hopes he’s right. Harry finally stands up.  
“He should go see the nurse either way, no offense Liam.” Niall finally says. Liam nods.  
“I guess you have a point.” Liam says helping Harry up. “I’ll see you guys later-“  
“Why doesn’t Niall come with me, and then we can all go out to eat together after. You were after all going to find Louis.” Liam blushes a little at Harry’s confession. Louis gives him a sly smirk.  
“Sounds like a plan. Text me after you guys are done and we’ll go from there.” Louis says, already taking Liam’s hand in his as they walk the opposite way.

When it’s just Harry and Niall, the blonde turns to look at Harry, who gives him a small smile showing off his dimples. Niall huffs a little, because he remembers last night and he remembers the empty disappointed feeling of waking up alone this morning. Regardless though he leads Harry to the on campus nurse, because he’s a good guy and he still feels a bit guilty for what he did to a Harry’s face. 

It turns out Liam was right, when they get to the nurses office, she checks Harry’s nose for any breaks. There are none, so she helps him stop the flow of blood from his nose and gives him some kind of lotion for the bruise already forming below his eye.  
They walk back to Niall’s dorm in silence; it’s an awkward silence in which Niall tries desperately to find something to say. When they make it to the front door of Niall’s building they bump into Zayn. Niall feels a fluttery feeling in his stomach, and more guilt when he remembers last night.  
“Hey Zayn.” He manages to get out. Zayn nods at Harry in greeting not mentioning the bruise he’s sporting before, turning all his attention on Niall, completely cutting Harry from his view.  
“Hi Niall.” He greets. “I was just about to visit you and Louis. See if you were busy.” He shrugs in that cool effortless way he has about doing anything. He’s wearing a dark blue hoodie, hair clean of all products and he’s sporting some stubble on his sharp jaw. He looks so soft and warm.  
“Actually Zayn.” Harry comes to step in front of them much like Zayn had. “We were on our way to go grab some lunch.” He walks over to stand next to Niall, shoulder to shoulder. “Weren’t we Ni?”  
“Um well…” Niall feels stuck again, he feels suffocated under both of their stares. “Well yeah.” Harry’s smile grows bigger. And Zayn gets that small disappointed frown on his face. “But you can come too Zayn, we were just about to go get Louis and Liam.”  
“Oh Louis and Liam were coming too?” Zayn asks, with a raised eyebrow aimed at Harry who deflates a little next to Niall.  
“Yeah.” Niall shrugs not seeing why that matters. “So, you coming or not?”  
“Yeah, why not.” Zayn says “What happened to your face bro.” he finally says looking at Harry’s now much more visible bruise.  
“Niall kicked a ball at it.” Harry states. Niall has never heard Zayn laugh quite so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try and make my next chapters a lot lonnger. 
> 
> I love comments!! They keep me motivated and make me hella happy. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as highonnarry, http://highonnarry.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter because you get to learn more about Harry and see a different side to him. Sorry, again for the late chapter, school can be a hassle sometimes. I just wanted to also say that I appreciate alll the comments!! They make me really happy! The feedback I've gotten from this story is more than I expected. So, Thank you lovelies! 
> 
> I'm still really bad at checking over my work. So excuse my errors.

“I’m fine ma, honestly.” Niall reassures again for what feels like the tenth time. He had thought calling his mom would be a good idea, but he forgot how emotional she could get at times. And Niall can understand her, she was against letting Niall move to a whole new country to come and study.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything love?” she asks, a small sniffle escaping after.

“Ma, are you crying?” Niall asks just as Louis steps in, hair a complete mess and his blue button down looks wrinkled. Niall raises an eyebrow at him even though he knows where Louis was probably at and what exactly, or who, caused him to look so disheveled. He liked seeing the small blush on his cheeks though, that he tried hard to hide.

“I just miss you so much, my baby all the way in Uni now.” Niall can’t help but smile a little. “How’s Louis?”

“Louis?” Niall says, making said boy turn to him quickly. “He’s doing just fine from what I can see.” Niall answers, causing Louis to throw a pillow his way.

“That’s nice, tell him I said hi.” She says.

“Will do.”

“Are you coming home for the holiday?” she finally asks. “Or…are you going to your father’s?” Niall freezes a little at that question, eyes going a little wide before moving to the wrinkled calendar next to his desk. He completely forgot about the winter holiday they had. A whole three weeks.

“Um. I was actually thinking of going to yours for the first two weeks and then spending the last week at dads.” He waits for his mom’s response.

“Sounds good baby.” She finally says. “As long as we get to spend Christmas together. Well I best be off, you should get some rest.”

“Okay bye ma, love you.” he says, ignoring Louis’ coos.

“Love you too baby.” She responds. Niall reluctantly hangs up; he will never admit to anyone how nice it makes him feel to hear his mother’s voice after a long and stressful week.

“Ma says hi.” Is all he says to Louis as he gets up to find something to snack on. Louis is starting to undress, looking around for something to wear. “Where were you last night?” It’s a stupid question, he knows the answer to it but Louis’ blush is priceless.

“At Liam’s” he shrugs.

“You two are becoming pretty um…close huh?” he asks, taking a bite of an apple.

“Yeah, I guess.” Louis says not meeting Niall’s eyes as he walks past him and into their tiny kitchen. “What are you getting at Niall?” he finally asks.

“Nothing I just want to know what you two are. Like, is it a proper relationship?” he questions. “Do I have to give him the talk yet?” Louis laughs a little at that.

“No Ni, you can save your talk. We aren’t anything, just two blokes who enjoy a good shag now and then.” Louis clarifies, causing Niall to snort a little because “once and a while” is an understatement.

“Now can we stop talking about what I get up too, I’m supposed to be the nosy best friend.”

XXX

 

Niall hugs his jacket closer to his body, how could he of forgotten that winter break was nearing when winter was literally slapping him in the face. He wonders if the others were as oblivious to it as he was, or if they were counting down to the weeks even before December came. 

He’s walking back to his dorm after yet another boring day of classes when his vision is covered by a set of hands. He yelps a little in surprise, smiling as he reaches up to pull them away. They don’t move though.

“Zayn?” he guesses. There’s a small sigh from the person behind him as they pull their hands away.

“No.” the deep voice says. Niall finally turns around and is met by Harry’s startling green eyes illuminated under the setting sun.

“Oh.” Niall says awkwardly. “Hey Harry, what’s up?” Harry finally gives him a warm smile.

“I thought I’d catch up with you after class.” Harry says. “Invite you over to my place for some lunch, or we can go out if you’d prefer that.” He shrugs casually as they begin to walk again. Niall is a little surprised by the offer, but nods.

“Yeah, okay.” He says, restraining himself from smiling wide like an idiot, because Harry is inviting him out to eat, just the two of them.  And the joy he feels from that is enough to lift him off the ground.

They end up going over to Harry’s place; Niall asks if Zayn will be there as well. Harry tells him he’s staying the night at some friends’ place, so they have the place all to themselves. Niall tries not to blush at the last part, he really does.  On his way there though he makes sure to send Louis a quick text so that he won’t be waiting around for him to go out and eat, like they do most Friday nights.

When Harry opens the door to his flat and let’s Niall in, Niall bursts out laughing. In the corner of the small living room is a small hastily decorated Christmas tree.

“What?” Harry asks offended. “Why are you laughing at my tree?”

“I’m not laughing at it, honest.” Niall tries to say. “It’s just cute, s’all.” And Niall means it, the tree is far from perfect, it’s leaning on its side from the weight of the ornaments and one of the branches is close to falling off.

“Well someone has to keep the Christmas spirit alive.” He says as he takes of his coat and throws it over the small table they have next to the door. Niall does the same.  He follows Harry over to the kitchen all the while trying to keep himself from falling more in love with him and his stupid tree.

“So what do you have planned for tonight?” Niall asks, taking a seat. Harry stands in the middle of the kitchen a hand on his chin as he looks around.

“Well I was planning to woo you with my amazing cooking skills actually, by making you some pasta.” He moves over to one of the cabinets and begins taking out ingredients. Niall tries not to stare at the small silver of skin that appears as his shirt rises each time he stretches up to reach for something. He can’t help it tough, so he lets his eyes roam.

“Is that okay with you?” Harry asks turning to him, Niall quickly takes his eyes off of him to look down at the table in front of him, hoping Harry didn’t catch him ogling him.

“Um, yeah, that’s fine.” When Niall finally looks up, there’s a small smirk on Harry’s lips.

“Okay.” Is all Harry says as he goes back to work.

The next hour is pure torture, because Niall can swear Harry is making his t-shirt rise up on purpose now. He literally has to grip the chair under him to keep himself from going over to the brown haired boy and licking the tan skin of his stomach.

Xxx

 

“This is wicked good Harry!” Niall slurps more of the pasta, reaching over for a paper towel after.

“You think so?” he asks, eating slower and neater than Niall currently is.

“Yeah, you weren’t lying when you said you were a good cook.” 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Nialler.” Harry says smoothly, as he gets up to place his finished dish in the sink.

“Is there?” Niall asks with a raised brow. Niall would like to know everything about Harry. He knows it’s dangerous territory though, like always he’ll wake up the next day being ignored.

XXX

 

Niall beats Harry at another game of FIFA for the third time; Harry drops his controller with a frustrated sigh.

“Football isn’t really my thing.” He declares, getting up from the floor and stretching.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Niall says with a chuckle. Harry gives him a small glare that doesn’t belong on his usual calm expression. 

“Want a beer?” Harry asks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Sure!” Niall calls out.

When Harry comes back, holding two beers in his hand, he hands one over to Niall and turns on the TV to a comedy show. He sits down right next to Niall, even though there’s a perfectly empty couch open. He tries not to dwell on that too much. Relax, he keeps chanting in his mind. It’s just Harry. After a while of silence, with no other sounds but the TV and their occasional laughs, Niall opens his mouth to ask him a question. A simple question really.

“So what are your plans for winter break?” Niall watches as Harry tenses up a bit and begins to run a hand through his mop of hair.

“Um.” A pause. “I don’t really know.”

“You don’t know?” Niall asks, “Mate, break is in like a week or two.”  Harry begins to peel the wrapper around his beer bottle.

“I know. I just don’t have plans.” He shrugs. “No big deal.” He goes back to watching TV and Niall’s smart enough to understand not to push the subject. It’s weird though, it was just a simple question really. Was he going back home? He knows his parents are no longer together either, much like Niall’s but that doesn’t bother Niall. Maybe it bothers Harry though.

Harry was right, there are a lot of things Niall still doesn’t know about him.

Twenty minutes after their conversation Harry gets up.

“I’m going to the balcony to get some air.” Is all he says as he makes his way out.  Niall’s blue eyes follow him watching with worry.

He knows something’s wrong, and he’s pretty sure it has to do with the question Niall asked him earlier. He regrets asking him, he wouldn’t of done it if he knew it make Harry upset. With a sigh Niall gets up from the couch.

He slides open the glass door, it’s dark outside now. The stars are making their way out and the moon is illuminating the city down below. Harry is leaning against the railing, his back to Niall. Niall goes to stand next to him, appreciating the nice view and the chilly weather. Harry is focused on his beer bottle, still peeling the remaining pieces of the wrapper. Niall has never seen Harry like this, he isn’t sure what to do or say. He’s not the best at comforting, and that’s what Harry seems to need at the moment.

“Harry.” Niall says quietly. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“You didn’t.” he says, shaking his head. 

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“What are _you_ doing over break?” Harry asks instead, completely ignoring Niall’s question.

“Well my ma just called me today actually. I almost forgot it was close. She wants me to come home for Christmas, and then after that I’m heading over to spend the rest of the break with my dad and maybe visit my brother.” Niall answers. Harry smiles a little.

“That sounds really nice. It’s like you have two homes.” He turns to look at Niall with the same small smile, but Niall focuses on the sadness that his eyes show.

“You know after my parents split, I though it be like that. It kept me from being sad over their divorce, and it was like that for the first year.” He says, still looking at Niall while he talks but his eyes are distant, like they’re seeing something else that is visible only to him.

“Then what happened?”

“A lot, my sister went her own way, she moved in with her boyfriend. My mom got engaged and my dad found a new girlfriend.” Harry says with a tight lipped frown. “They all made their own homes for each other, and forgot about me.” He says in a quiet voice. “So that’s why I prefer to stay here, if they wanted to see me they would of called by now.” He proceeds to drown down his whole drink.

“Oh, Harry.” Is all Niall says, it’s all he can say.

“Nah, don’t feel bad for me. I’m going to have a wicked time on my own here.” He says, trying to convince Niall but he can tell he’s trying to convince himself as well.

 

Harry won’t let Niall walk home when it gets really late.

“You can get mugged or something!” is what he says. So he lays out an extra pillow right beside his, and they both settle comfortably in Harry’s bed, they put on a movie and they fall asleep before the end of it.

XXX

 

It’s exactly a week before winter break, and Liam’s frat house is hosting a winter party. With the only instructions being that they must all wear a Christmas sweater. Niall bursts out laughing at Louis’ red Christmas tree sweater, it has small blinking lights on it complete with little jingle bells. Niall opted for a much simpler blue reindeer sweater, which Harry had bought for him so that they could go as a matching “couple.”

“Aw Harry, we’re going to be that couple?” Niall had whined when he was handed the sweater.

“Of course.” He had said.

Which lead Niall to question why they were still holding up the whole “Pretend boyfriends” act? But that was another question for a different time. Right now all that he wanted was to go party with his friends and get wasted.

“Don’t laugh; at least no one else will have the same sweater on. It’s one of a kind.” Louis states with a proud smirk.

“Yeah Liam will be so turned on.” Niall jokes.

“You think so?” he asks. “Maybe I’ll even win the contest.” Oh right, Niall had forgotten there’d be a contest for ugliest Christmas sweater. Lou was definitely a candidate.

The sweaters didn’t really do much to guard them form the cold air. Niall is shivering by the time he reaches the house’s entrance. Lucky for them it’s wide open, so they immediately step into the stuffy heat of all the body’s around them.

They both head over towards the kitchen to grab a drink. After the first few drinks Niall already feels relaxed, and all he wants to do is find someone to dance with, someone with brown curly hair and green eyes preferably.

“I’m going to go find Liam!” Louis shouts over the loud bass of the music.

“I’ll go with you. Maybe Harry and Zayn are with him too!” Niall shouts back. Louis nods in agreement and leads them around the house; he’s been here enough times to know where everything is. The first place they head too is Liam’s room, but he isn’t in there. It’s on their way down that hall that they see him.

He has his arms wrapped around a brunette haired girl, and the kiss he gives her on the side of her neck tells them that they’re more than friends. He’s introducing her to a group of his frat brothers.

“Guys this is Sophia, my…” Niall doesn’t get to hear the rest of the sentence because the music becomes louder and drowns out his voice. But anyone can guess what his next word would of been, _Girlfriend._

Niall doesn’t have time to console Louis who just seconds ago was standing stock still next to him witnessing the exchange, before he’s making a mad dash out the house. Niall follows after him as best he can, but Louis has always been a fast runner. So by the time the blonde boy makes it out the house, he’s lost sight of his best friend.

“Damn it.” Niall mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Thoughts? 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! highonnarry 
> 
> I really can't express how much you all's comments brighten my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know it's been months since my last update, I feel like I let some of my loyal readers down. And I honestly wouldn't blame them if they've left. I just got caught up in school (like always) and after I graduated I couldn't find the time to continue it because it had been so long, so I felt like all my inspiration with this story was gone. But then a few days ago I received a message on my tumblr from someone who told me they enjoyed reading my story, and were wondering when I'd update again. So I pulled through, and tried my best to write something that I didn't completely hate. And I think it turned out good, I'm actually really happy with it. So thank you anon, whoever you were, this chapter is dedicated to you. And I will try my hardest to never let it take this long to update again! xxx
> 
> As always my mistakes are my own. Sorry.

Niall isn’t very surprised to find Louis out on the soccer field, shoulders slumped and head bowed as he kicks around a ball. Truth be told, Niall has no clue what to do in a situation like this. They’ve been friends for a few years, four to be precise, and still he has no idea how to comfort him. Louis’ always done the comforting, whenever Niall was sad back in their high school days it would be Louis who would cheer him up and make him laugh. Louis isn’t the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve, he’ll show you the good emotions. You know when he’s happy because his eyes become bigger and bluer, and his smile will reach his eyes. But he’s a great actor when it comes to the bad feelings.

  
Niall needs to stop acting selfish, his friend needs him. So he walks over to him, feeling like he’s about to freeze up at any moment, not only because of the nerves of not knowing what to say, but because it’s also very cold. And all he has on is a Christmas sweater.

  
He finally reaches his friend and extends a hand out to him, he places it on his shoulder, and it feels so awkward to him, but he leaves it there. Louis doesn’t bother to look up.  
“I’m sorry.” Niall says.

  
“For what? You didn’t do anything Niall.” Louis responds.

  
“For hitting Harry and not Liam in the face with that soccer ball.” That receives a small smile from Louis

.  
“Yeah well, Harry kind of deserved it too.” Louis shoots the ball straight into the net with a force that as Niall flinching back a little.

  
“How fucked up is he Niall?” Louis finally asks, turning towards the blond, hair flat against his head and lips chapped from the cold.

  
“Um…”

  
“Not once while we fucked around did he mention he had a girlfriend.”

  
“Louis, do you like Liam? I thought you said there were no feelings involved?” Niall knew that no matter how many times Louis said it was just sex, and no feelings. He knew that eventually Louis would start developing something, because he was Louis and he had a tendency to fall in love twice a week.

  
“It’s not about that Niall, I’m not heartbroken because I have some crush on Liam Payne. What makes me mad is that he was cheating on her!” Niall backed off a little, Louis had this look in his normally calm eyes. It was hard to dictate what emotion it was, hurt, pain, or rage. Maybe all three. “He was using me to cheat on her. He fucked with both of us. And that’s just not right, you know?”

  
Niall had never seen Louis look this small, he has his arms crossed over his chest and had looked away from Niall to stare out to the field. His breathing was becoming louder, as if it had become a difficult task. Niall didn’t like seeing him like this, the last time he saw Louis remotely close to this was when…oh. And it suddenly struck Niall. Louis’ last breakup had been a bad one, he had stayed in bed for a week. Not talking to anyone. He remembers when he got the call, Louis telling him how he had found out Eleanor had been cheating on him for a month.

  
“A whole fucking month Niall!”

  
After the realization hits him, Niall places an arm around Louis and brings him in close.

  
“Let’s go home Louis, its freezing.” Louis follows Niall’s lead out the field and towards their dorm. They don’t talk about tonight’s events afterwards. They make it home with all their toes intact, and Niall turns up the heat once inside.

  
They end the night curled up in front of the TV with hot chocolate that tastes more like hot water then well actual hot coco. But it’s okay because Louis doesn’t look sad anymore. He actually laughs alongside Niall at the movie they’re watching. Niall ignores the texts coming into his phone every minute, because tonight it’s all about making Louis feel better. He owes him that much.

  
Fuck Liam Payne.  
__  
Niall wakes up with an ache in his neck and shoulders from having fallen asleep on the couch next to Louis. It’s early, and Louis is still curled up fast asleep on the other side of the couch with his feet digging into Niall’s side. He decides, like the amazing friend he is, that he’ll go grab Louis and him a good breakfast before he wakes up. So he quickly dresses into something cleaner, and makes sure to take his warmest hoodie because it’s balls freezing out there.

  
On his way to the school’s food court, he decides to finally check over all the messages that he had been receiving last night. He feels a little bad for ignoring whoever had been so insistent last night, hopes it wasn’t something important.

  
They’re all from Harry.

  
Except for two of them, that are from Zayn. He reads Zayn’s first.

  
“Are you going to Li’s party?”

  
“Harry said you’d be here, but where are u?”

  
It makes Niall smile if he’s being honest, he feels a bit gleeful knowing that Zayn had been looking for him last night, that he had crossed his mind. He replys back with; “Sorry, had something come up!”

  
He’s pretty sure Louis would appreciate it if he kept last night’s events between the both of them. Zayn doesn’t respond back immediately, and Niall suddenly remembers how early it actually is and how much Zayn enjoys his sleep.

  
Harry’s texts have him laughing. He’s pretty sure the other students around him are calling him crazy behind his back, but they’d understand if they read all of Harry’s texts. They’re a series of; “Niall Horan where the fuck are you?” and “Where are you hiding?” the best one is the picture Harry send of him in the matching Christmas sweater that Niall had also been wearing last night, he’s sporting a cute pout.

  
“We could of won the contest you potato!!”

  
The next ones after that seem to be sent around the time that Harry had begun drinking because the spelling becomes chopped, and he isn’t making any sense. Niall doesn’t reply back and decides it’s best to pay Zayn and Harry a visit and apologize. And he wants to be able to see them one last time before he’s off to his mam’s for the break.  
He’s only a few more steps away from the café he’s decided to grab some breakfast sandwiches from, when he feels a presence behind him. It makes him a little uneasy, because if it was Harry or Zayn they would have jumped on him by now. He prays to the Gods that it isn’t Liam, he’s not ready for that yet.

  
“Niall!” a soft voice calls out. When he turns he’d more than surprised, and a little scared, at who he sees walking towards him. Kendall. She’s the last person he wants to talk to, he rather confront Liam now then have to speak to her. Niall gets along with everyone really, the whole campus knows him as the easy going guy. He doesn’t dislike anyone, but after what Harry’s told him about her, he makes sure his guard is up. “Good morning!” she greets him.

  
“Hey, Kendall right?” he decides that this is the best thing to do, pretend like he doesn’t remember who she is. Because after the party where all of this pretend dating had started, he has made sure not to cross paths with her. And if they did, he’d always be with Harry, and Harry would be the one to tell her to leave them alone. Niall would just turn a different direction, and pretend to ignore the hateful looks he received form her.

  
“Yeah.” She doesn’t look too pleased by his response, she’s a pretty girl, probably one of the prettiest on campus so she’s probably use to a different reaction than the one Niall just gave her. She begins to walk besides Niall, and that makes him uneasy.

  
“Where are you headed?” she asks, with a big innocent smile. Niall doesn’t know what’s going on, he feels lost without Harry here to tell her to back off. But she’s not being vengeful, she’s being nice. Which is…odd.

  
“Just going to pick up some breakfast.” He points to the café he’s headed towards.

  
“Oh, same! Maybe we can eat together?”

  
“I um, thanks but I’m actually bringing breakfast to my roommate too so…”

  
“Oh. That’s nice of you!” she says with another wide smile. There’s silence between them after that as they make their way to the café, and once in a while Niall will turn to look at her and see that she still has the same smile plastered on her red lips. She’s walking close to him, and whoever doesn’t know them, would probably think they’re friends.  
Niall gives off his order, he’s been here with Louis enough times that the girl behind the register greets him by name, and doesn’t let Niall finish his order because she knows it already. It’s Kendall’s turn, and she looks up at the chalked menu bored with squinted eyes.

  
“Um, this is my first time in here. Sorry.” She apologizes. “What do you recommend Niall?” she turns to him with kind eyes. It takes Niall off guard.

  
“Uh well, I always get the bacon breakfast sandwich.” He says.

  
“Okay! Give me one of those please.”

  
They wait for their meals, and Kendall suggest that they have a seat.

  
“So you must be feeling kind of sad huh?” she asks once they’re in the booth.

  
“What?” Niall quirks an eyebrow in question.

  
“You know because of the break coming up, or is Harry coming with you?” it takes a while for Niall to realize what she’s talking about.

  
“Oh right, no he’s not coming. So yeah it’s a little sad, but I’m also happy I get to see my family. We can always call each other or skype.” Niall shrugs, trying to act as calm as he can. Because all though she’s been nice and civil since they got here, something still doesn’t set right.

  
“Yeah I’m happy I get to see my family too, they’re a bit out of their minds but family is family right?” she laughs softly. Niall tries his best to smile.

  
“Yup.”

  
“Did Harry ever tell you that my dad and his dad are business partners, and really good friends?”

  
“Yeah I think he mentioned that once.”

  
“Oh cool, yeah his dad and his girlfriend are joining us for our Christmas party. Shame Harry can’t make it. ” Niall nods, and hopes his name will be called in the next second so he can flee to the safety of his room. He’s never felt so on edge, but there’s something about the conversation that makes it seem like she’s trying to lead it somewhere else.

  
“Yeah back when we dated, he told me how he had never really gotten along with his dad, so it’s understandable.” She continues. “Oh did Harry ever tell you we use to date? You seem kind of shocked.” Her smile becomes bigger, and there it is the same look she gives him when he’s with Harry. Niall shakes his head.

  
“We don’t really talk about our past relationships.” He manages to say.

  
“Right, why bring up the past right?” she adds. And finally, finally, his name is called and he bolts out of his seat to grab his order. He reaches the door, and doesn’t bother to wait for Kendall. He wants to be as far away from her as possible. Because for some reason Niall can’t stand the fact that even if Harry shows nothing but annoyance towards her, he had some feelings for her before and, once in a lifetime maybe he had actually been in love. Hurts even more to think of the night that Harry confessed to sleeping with her, did he feel traces of what he felt for her before that night?

  
“Niall wait up!” Kendall calls out. Niall curses under his breathe. A mantra of all the swear words he knows, which is a lot

.  
“Sorry, but I really need to get back to my roommate.” He tries to explain, which was actually the truth, he wanted to be there when Louis woke up.

  
“It’ll only be a minute promise.” She pleads. “I actually really need to tell you something important, I followed you here with a purpose. It wasn’t an accident.”

  
“You followed me?” he asks. She ignores his question.

  
“Listen Niall, you seem like such a sweet guy. And believe it or not, I don’t want to see you hurt. Harry isn’t the type of guy to be tied down with just one person. When he and I had been dating, there were many times when I had found out he had been cheating on me. I forgave him though, because I loved him more than I loved myself apparently.” She has this sad and serious look in her eyes, which makes Niall almost believe her. Almost.

  
“I’m not going to lie, I think I may still be in love with him. I can accept he’s into you now but I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

  
“Listen, thanks for the warning, but I think it’s up to me to make that judgment. My food is getting cold as well so I’ll see you around.”

  
“Wait, no, I’m not done.”

  
“Well I am.”

  
“We slept together! Not too long ago we hooked up again. He already cheated on you!”

  
Niall scoffs as he turns to walk away.

  
“I know he did, he told me. He also told me how drunk he was and what a mistake it had been!” he calls out, he feels bad for the crushed look she gives him upon hearing his words.

  
“Yeah well did he mention who he fucked last night? Caught him myself! Did he tell you he was drunk for that too, that it was another mistake? How many mistakes are you going to forgive him for exactly Niall?” Niall shakes his head at her words, she’s lying. Of course she is, but the smile she gives him is not at all sincere like before, it’s filled with malicious satisfaction, this is what she wanted. Niall begins to walk away. And she finally lets him.

  
__

  
When Niall opens the door to his dorm, his mind is swarming with thoughts and questions and it’s all a bit too much for him. He shuts the door harder then he intended to, and that stirs Louis awake.

  
“Niall, that you?” he asks in a raspy morning voice.

  
“Yup. I brought you food.” He mentions as he makes his way to their small living room. He’s thankful that they could afford one of the newer, and bigger, dorms which were made to look like a small apartment rather than just a cramped room with two beds.

  
“Ugh, you’re the best.” Louis says sitting up, and receiving his share of the food Niall had ordered. He turns on some morning show and begins to dig in. He doesn’t realize how down he’s looking until Louis mentions it.

  
“What’s wrong with you.” He elbows his side gently, mouth full of egg sandwich.

  
“Nothing, why?”

  
“You’re eating slower than usual.” Louis notes.

  
“I’m not that hungry?” it comes out like a question, which gives him away.

  
“See! Something is wrong with you, oh my God. Do I have to call your mom?” Louis places a palm to his forehead. “You do look a bit red.”

  
“That’s because I just came from outside!” he says as he shoves Louis hand away. “I just have a lot on my mind, is all.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Stuff.”

  
Louis let’s out an exasperated breathe. So dramatic.

  
“Is it about Harry?” he asks. “It’s about Harry isn’t it?”

  
“Yeah, kind of. What else would it be about?” Niall finally says. He places his sandwich down, because he thinks he’s lost his appetite for this morning. “I bumped into Kendall today, and it was the weirdest thing Louis. She was acting all nice, and then she wouldn’t leave me alone. And get this, she had been following me!”

  
“Go on.”

  
“She told me how her and Harry had dated before.” Louis’s expression is probably the same one Niall had gotten at the café, if not worse. “And she went on about how he had cheated on her plenty of times, she then mentioned how Harry would probably cheat on me too. Which he has, with her, and she mentioned that too. But then when I was getting ready to leave she said how Harry had hooked up with someone else last night as well.” Niall feels out of breathe by the time he finishes.

  
“Shit Niall.” Is all Louis says. But it’s enough, because Niall feels lighter now that he’s told someone. There’s a long pause after that, one that Niall assumes is the end of the conversation, and he’s about to ask Louis how he feels when he finally speaks up again.

  
“Please don’t hate be but…” Louis starts. “Niall, I know you’ve had this huge crush on Harry for like the longest, and it’s great that you guys are finally friends, and you finally talk to him. But this whole fake relationship thing, well that’s all it is to him Niall. A cover, just pretend. And I’m so sorry he hasn’t been able to give you more, because, damn it, you deserve it Ni. But what you don’t deserve is being stringed on like this, like waiting in the sidelines for him. He hasn’t actually cheated on you, in theory, you both can sleep around and be with anyone. You’ve waited long enough Niall, and I think it’s time to end it.”

  
Out of all the things Niall had been expecting him to say, it hadn’t been that. He doesn’t know how to process any of it. There’s a muted feeling in his brain that makes the words come in extra slow. So he has to focus hard on understanding what exactly Louis is talking about. But when he finally makes sense of it all, he finds himself leaning back on the couch as a way of support. He stays silent, he doesn’t know how to respond to his friend, because yeah, Niall’s had the same thought before. He knows he’s right, and Niall’s never felt so pathetic.

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” He finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Harry and Zayn in this chapter, they will make an appearance in the next one for sure!!  
> I hate that this chapter is so short, but i felt like it was a good place to leave off at.  
> Thoughts? Comments?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are taking longer than I said they would. I really have no excuse. Thank you to all of you who have left kudos and lovely comments for me. I love you all!  
> As always, all mistakes are my own.

Niall feels like a loser, he probably looks a little crazy standing out here in front of Harry’s and Zayn’s flat. Fist raised ready to knock only to then take it back and let it drop. He huffs a little in annoyance with himself. He didn’t come prepared though, after the talk he had with Louis he was certain that ending all of this would be the correct thing to do. Now though as he stood in front of their door, receiving weird looks from the passing neighbors, he wasn’t so sure what he was going to say or how he was going to bring it up.

As Niall contemplated all of this, the door to the flat flew open and out stepped Zayn.

“Oh hey Niall!” he greeted, he was dressed for the cold weather; which led Niall to assume he was on his way out. 

“Hi Zayn, going somewhere?” Niall asked, feeling embarrassed at having to be caught out here. 

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Zayn said smoothly and his lips quirking up into a small smirk, it caused Niall’s cheeks to turn a deeper shade of pink than the biting cold had caused. 

“Stop flirting and go pick up some food, I’m starved!” Harry appeared from behind Zayn pushing him out the doorway and almost causing a collision between him and Niall. Niall couldn’t help but laugh at the way Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” He muttered, as he made his way past Niall shooting him a wink on his way. “Try not to be gone when I get back, kay?” 

“Um. I’ll try.” Was the only thing Niall could say. 

“Zayn!” Harry groaned. 

“I’m going, I’m going!” 

Finally, once Zayn was out of view, Harry turned to Niall. “You have some explaining to do Horan.” 

Harry lead Niall into the small warm flat, the blond rid himself of his heavy coat at the door. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he did so, it made the small hairs on his neck stand up. 

“Your hair looks good like that.” Harry spoke up. Niall couldn’t help but run a cautious hand over it, he had left it product free and flat against his forehead.

“Thanks. Got kind of lazy this morning.” Niall tried his best to shrug off the compliment, but holy shit Harry just said he liked his hair! Should Niall compliment him back? He decides not to, knowing himself well enough to know that he’d only say something embarrassing along the lines of “Well, your ass looks great in those jeans!” 

“Come sit down, Zayn will be back with some food eventually.” Harry pats the spot next to him, making room for Niall in their small two person couch.

“I already ate, grabbed Louis and I some breakfast.” And met up with your crazy ex-girlfriend he thinks. 

“By the time Zayn’s back you’ll be ready for lunch.” Harry says, he turns towards the TV and does a quick flip of channels. “So why did you go all M.I.A on me last night?” he says distractedly, green eyes focused on choosing something to watch. 

“Something came up, I had to be there for a friend.” Niall tries his best to stay as truthful as he can, he’s a shit liar. Harry finally turns to him. 

“Is he okay now?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah I think so.” Niall replies. 

Harry’s lips slowly break out into a smile. “We could have won that contest, there weren’t any other couples quite like us.” He assures with a fond smile, “but I can’t stay mad, you make it too hard.” He elbows Niall’s side gently. And this is it, he feels like a window of opportunity was just brought up, here was his chance to break it all off. His hands begin to sweat and his throat feels like it’s drying up as he stares into Harry’s pretty green eyes. 

“Well we aren’t really a couple.” Niall gets out quietly. Harry’s smile deflates as he stares at Niall with a small confused look. Eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well no, but no one else knows that.” Harry gets out dragging out each syllable and not taking his eyes off of Niall, and it feels like they’re having some staring competition. “And real or not, we’d still kick all the other couple’s asses at that party, had you shown up.” 

“No.” Niall says quietly. 

“What?” Harry asks. 

“We aren’t a couple. And I feel like it’s just pointless to continue acting like we are.”

“Niall, I don’t understand what…”

“Harry I was okay with it because I thought it be only for that night, or a couple days. It’s been months though and I just don’t get why we have to keep the act going.” 

“So you’re breaking up with me?”

“Jesus Christ Harry.” Niall wants to pull at his hair, he wants to grab Harry by the shoulders and explain to him why Niall can’t keep going with this, how much it’s hurting him to pretend when he’s wanted nothing more than for all of it to be real. He wants to confess to him how much it eats at his chest to know that Niall is putting all his real feeling into it, but knows that he’s only getting staged feelings back. Louis’ right, he doesn’t deserve this. 

“Yes Harry, I just can’t do it anymore. I’m done.” Niall gets up because the overflow of emotions is filling up his throat and he feels the sting in the back of his eyes that tells him he’s probably going to cry, and fuck it if he cries in front of Harry Styles. And fuck, why does it feels like an actual break up. He doesn’t really need Harry’s sad green eyes watching him as he makes his way to the door, mouth open as if he’s racking his brain for something to say. Something to stop Niall from leaving. He looks drained. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Harry finally stands making his way over to Niall, who is currently trying to get his coat on. “We can still be friends right? Niall please tell me we’re still going to be friends.” Harry demands, an underline of frantic fear in his tone as he reaches over to grip Niall’s arm. 

“Yeah of course, I just need to leave right now.” He responds, trying to keep an emotionless expression even when he’s breaking in the inside. He tugs free from Harry’s hold. 

“Promise?”

“What?” Its Niall’s turn to be confused. 

“Promise we’ll still be friends, please tell me I didn’t fuck up our friendship.” 

Niall laughs a little, hoping it doesn’t sound as fake as it did to his own ears. 

“Of course we’ll still be, wasn’t that what we’ve always been?” Niall asks, wanting to get out of their as soon as possible, because he doesn’t think he can take looking into Harry’s sad eyes anymore. He feels guilty, like he’s the one being selfish in breaking up this whole charade. 

Harry’s eyes meet Niall’s, he’s searching for something in them. It cuts deep into Niall’s chest to have him stare so intently at him, so he’s the first one to break away from it.

Deciding to look down at the floor instead. 

“Okay, bye Niall.” 

“Bye Harry.”  
X  
The day had finally arrived, after stressing over exams the few past weeks, the last day before break finally came, and Niall found himself packing up some of his belongings.

Louis hadn’t even started on his, but he was set out to leave a two days after Niall anyways.

It had been three days since Harry and he had last talked. He hadn’t received a single text or call from the other boy and Niall would be lying if he said he wasn’t checking his phone daily, hoping it would light up with Harry’s name. It stressed him out to think that he was ready to leave for three weeks on such bad terms with him. He had after all promised him they’d still be friends. 

He was almost close to done with his bag when a knock on the door broke him out of his concentrations. Thinking it was probably Louis back from wherever he had been at all morning, he rushed over to open the door. 

“Harry?”

“Hey, is this a bad time?” Harry’s hair was pushed back with an orange beanie, and Niall couldn’t help but think of how hot he looked in it. 

“No, course not.” Niall managed to get out. He opened the door wider for him to step in. Harry’s eyes fell on Niall’s green suitcase with a sad smile. 

“Almost done packing?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m really not sure what to bring. Just packing clothes really.” Niall said, not looking anywhere in Harry’s direction. The air felt awkward around them, and Niall hoped it wasn’t him giving off these vibes. 

“I actually just came by to drop off your present.” Harry said in a soft voice, it made Niall quickly turn his way though, for once noticing the green gift bag held in Harry’s hand. Niall’s heart did this weird kick of excitement. 

“Oh Harry, but…I didn’t get you anything.” Niall protested as Harry handed Niall the bag. Niall took it of course, how rude would it be not too accept it. 

“No worries, it’s nothing too special. Just something I spotted on one of my shopping trips.” Harry explained. “Reminded me of you.” He said quitter.

Niall stuck his hand in the bag, pushed past the tissue paper and felt soft fabric. It was a shirt. More importantly a yellow and white Eagles shirt. Niall felt something in his chest tighten at the thought that Harry had actually remembered his favorite band. He felt a little chocked up with emotions at the thought. 

“Shit, this is amazing.” Niall said in awe. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry responded, big smile spreading over his face. 

“I love it. I feel like a right asshole though. I didn’t think of getting you anything.” Niall explained again, folding up the shirt and placing it neatly in his suitcase. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry said. “Besides I said I owed you for putting up with me and all that fake boyfriend stuff. No one else would have done it.”

“Oh, yeah. Um, it was no problem.” It was the only thing Niall could think of responding with. The awkward air had set in once again. And Niall really wished Harry hadn’t brought that stuff up again. 

“Well I better go, wouldn’t want you to miss your flight because of me.” Harry finally spoke up, hand reaching up towards his hair, probably to run a nervous hand threw it, only to drop it when he realizes he had on a beanie. “Have a good break, okay?”

“Yeah, uh, thanks again.” Niall said, nodding towards his suitcase to indicate his gift. Harry gave him a smile before heading towards the door. Niall wasn’t ready to let him go yet though.

“Are you still staying here for break?” He still remembers the night Harry told him he had no one to go to for Christmas, it pained Niall to think he would be alone these next weeks. Harry looked back at Niall, staring into his eyes with a small frown. 

“No. My sister actually invited me over to her place.” Harry said. It took a weight of worry off of Niall’s back, he was so happy for him.

“Harry that’s great!” Niall couldn’t help but exclaim. Harry didn’t look as excited though. 

“Yeah, I’ll let you finish packing now." Harry looked like he wanted to say more but all he said after was, "bye Niall.”

“Bye Harry.” Niall waved and watched Harry’s retreating back as he made it out of his room. Something didn’t sit well with Niall, Harry didn’t look as excited about spending time with his sister as Niall thought he would. 

He tried to focus on packing, making sure to take things he’d need for the three weeks home. But ultimately the only thing he could think about, like always, was Harry. 

X  
Once Niall’s plane finally landed, he made the rest of the journey on a cab, all the while texting Louis. He hadn’t had a chance to give him a proper farewell, he didn’t think he needed to, they were only going to be away for a couple of weeks. But apparently the older male had been very distraught over not being there when Niall had left. 

He received a warm welcome by the arms of his mum, Maura. She had been waiting anxiously at the door, with wide and joyful eyes. 

“My baby!” she squealed as soon as her son made it out of the cab. She took his face in her hands and pecked him all over. Niall was glad that their small home was for the most part isolated from the town, he wouldn’t be able to live it off if one of his old friends saw this spectacle. 

“Hey ma’” he greeted once he was set free. 

“How was your flight?” she asked, Niall managed to crack his back at her words. Raising a single eyebrow as if to say, does that answer your question?

“It was long.”

“Well come on in, your old room is waiting for you….” Niall didn’t really hear much of what his mum was saying after that; found himself lost in all the picture frames hanging on the wall. Every corner of the small house brought with it a memory. Remembers waiting for his dad to come home from work in that corner near the door. Looks at the brown mahogany table set in the dinner, and he can see all of them enjoying Sunday dinner….as a family. It’s funny how even a stain on the carpet brings back some nostalgia. 

He looks up at the stairs and remembers watching his dad leave. 

He’s so focused on the choked feeling of the memories that he doesn’t catch his mum’s question. 

“Did you hear from Greg?” she repeats, her voice somehow sounding smaller. Greg had been old enough to decide who he’d live with when their parents divorced. Niall remembers how hurt he had been that day to not only loose his father, but his brother too. 

He visited them during breaks obviously, but it wasn’t the same. It never was.

“Yeah, called him before I got on the plane. Said he’s spending Christmas at Dad’s.” Niall hated to see his Mum’s sad eyes, her mood seemed to drop in an instant. She hid it well though. 

“Oh, that’s nice."

And that’s where all talks of Greg and his father ended. 

X  
Niall didn’t realize just how much he missed his room until he was able to lay on his bed, and smell the familiar fabric softener his mum used on his sheets. He was so comfortable in fact, he could easily fall asleep. 

Until his phone went off with the sound of a new text. He laid for a bit more before reaching over for it. A little frustrated that someone was interrupting his rest from a very long flight. 

He should have been mad, but the name that came up with the message had him smiling regardless of how tired he was. It was Zayn. 

Zayn: Hey! I didn’t know u were leaving today! Didn’t even say goodbye…rude!

Niall: Hi. Yeah had to take off early. SORRY!

Zayn: I had to find out through Harry. He came in moping about it.

Niall: He did? I’ll make it up to u. Fancy anything from Ireland?

Zayn: You. 

Niall’s whole body went completely still once he read that, eyes wide and he could feel his heart beat in his ears. He wondered if maybe Zayn could hear it where he was. He didn’t know how to respond. He hoped maybe Zayn was just messing around, but ever since the date they had it had been clear Zayn liked him just a little more than a friend. 

Niall: Me? 

Zayn: When u get back from break, I want a do over date. okay?

Niall: Yeah, okay.

Maura chose that moment to come in to check on Niall. She found him laying on bed with a hug smile on his face as he stared at his phone. 

“Made you some breakfast if you’re hungry.” She smiled when she noticed how happy her son looked. “What has you smiling so wide?”

“Nothing ma, nothing.” Niall sighed. 

X  
Word got around that Niall was back home, and it didn’t take long for all his friends to come by and kidnap him away to a local pub. Maura just went along with it, and told Niall to have fun. Didn’t bother to tell him to be home by midnight or anything. The perks of going off to Uni he guesses. 

“So how’s College life treating you?” Sean asked, as he placed an arm around Niall’s shoulder and ordered them two pints. 

“Okay, nothing to brag about really.” Niall said. Sean was his good childhood friend, he had decided pretty early on that a higher education just wasn’t for him, so he stayed back home to help his dad run his business and ultimately own it. Niall had actually been a little jealous of him at times, because he knew what he was going to do with his life. Niall however was still unsure if the major and career path he had chosen was even the one he wanted. 

He drank to that, drank to his future. Drank to life back in the dorms, life back here and eventually he was just drinking to random things. He had forgotten how fun Irish pubs were, how loud and lively they were. This felt more like home. And as he threw back shots that he had been offered, he felt like everything was forgotten in that moment. It was all good.

Until it wasn’t. 

Until he was now realizing what exactly he was trying to forget. He was trying to forget green eyes and curly brown hair, he was trying to forget the look on said green eyes when he told him he could no longer pretend they were together. He closed his eyes and fought of images of the first kiss he shared with Harry, how into it he had been. He had put all his feelings into that kiss, but Harry, he was a great actor. He would pull Niall into the best hugs, arm wrapped around his waist when they were at parties. He would pet his hair back when it got into his eyes. He was so good at pretending that he had Niall believing it was real. 

Niall had liked Harry since he had first seen him pulling up to campus for orientation. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since that day. And this fake relationship, it caused Niall’s feelings to grow even deeper. 

“Hey, you okay buddy? You’re shaking.” Sean says placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Niall finally realizes he had been staring at once spot for the longest time, he probably looked psycho to whoever had seen him. 

“Yeah, I’m just going out to get some fresh air.” Niall says, ready to make his way out but Sean stops him.

“Want me to join you?” 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. You stay and drink up.”

The fresh air does him well, it makes it easier to breathe and he feels the heavy weight in his chest lessen. Even if the only thoughts in his head at the moment are HarryHarryHarry.

“Fuck!” He’s mad, he’s so mad at himself and the situation he’s gotten himself in. He’s at home in Ireland and all he can think about is still Harry. 

Niall isn’t sure what he’s doing, he really had no idea. Because he’d got his phone out and he’d mean to text Zayn. Zayn always had something to say that would cheer Niall up.

Maybe they’d talk about their date. And maybe Niall would fall in love with him instead, and forget about Harry. It would be so much easier. But his finger hovers over Harry’s name and before he knows it he’d calling.

He can hear the faint sound of the ring, he pulls it up to his ear and he must be drunker than he thought he was because he isn’t hanging up.

“Hello?” Harry’s raspy voice answers, it’d deep and gravely and makes Niall think he probably woke him up. “Niall? Is that you?”

He’s struggling to find words. Mouth opening and closing. He knew he had had a purpose in calling Harry, but he’d coming up short now. 

“Harry. Hey.” He finally gets out. He’s pacing in front of the brick wall he was leaning on. “Sorry, I must of butt dialed you or something.” He comes up with, closing his eyes at the dumb excuse and praying that Harry beliefs him.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Harry says. 

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, I was actually having some trouble falling asleep.”

“Oh, is everything okay?” Niall wonders.

“Yeah, how’s Ireland?” Harry finally asks, directing Niall away from his previous question.

“It’s great! Sean dragged me out to a pub. We go to sleep a later here.” 

“Yeah, sounds like fun. Wish I was there then, considering I can’t sleep and all.” Harry says. Niall wishes he was here too.

“Wait, Harry are you still at your flat?”

There’s a long silence that last so long, Niall has to check that the call is still running.

“Harry?”

“I was going to…” Harry’s voice breaks and he sounds like he’s trying to come up with something to say. “Yeah, I’m still back home. My home.”

“I thought you were going to your sister's.”

“I lied. Sorry.” Now it’s Niall’s turn to stay silent. Harry’s voice sounds so sad, Niall really wants to take a plane out just so he can be with him and wrap him up in a hug. It’s a lost cause, forgetting Harry that is. 

“Why did you lie Harry?”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want you to feel bad for me. I wanted you to go home and have loads of fun. I knew you’d worry if I told you I was spending Christmas on my own. Because you’re a good person Niall, you care about people more than they deserve to.” Niall closes his eyes tight at Harry’s words. He does care, but who wouldn’t after seeing Harry so broken that night he had told Niall how his parents had basically forgotten about him. They had all redone their lives and never bothered to make room for Harry. 

“You do deserve it Harry, to be cared for. Just because your parents and sister seem to have forgotten, doesn’t mean there aren’t other people who do care, and wouldn’t love to spend Christmas with you.” 

“Like who?” Harry’s voice comes out quite and small, there’s a sniffling sound in the background that makes Niall’s heart tug at the thought that Harry maybe close to crying now.

“Like me. Come spend the break with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter. I had a lot of people tell me they were on team Zayn and thought that Harry was pretty dense and sort of a "douche bag." So hopefully this chapter will have them seeing a different side to him!
> 
> Comments always make me super happy and I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter! xx


End file.
